The Time Comes
by Evilies
Summary: Después de la caída de Voldemort, la vida continuó para todos, arrastrando a Draco y Pansy a distintos caminos y personas, pero cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles el tiempo de estar juntos llega.
1. La despedida

_**Disclaimer:**_ Desde las profundidades de nuestra mente hemos vuelto con otra historia, sobre dos Slytherins que debieron terminar juntos. Los personajes le pertenecen a Jk Rowling.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸ o .¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸.°¤

**THE TIME COMES**

By

_The Darkness Princess &amp; Lady Muerte_

* * *

_Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

_Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

_D.B.M.F._

***º*º*º**

_**La despedida.**_

El juicio había terminado.

La noticia de la inocencia de los Malfoy corrió por el mundo mágico como pólvora, aunque aquello no terminó con las habladurías, ni con el rechazo de la población.

Los Malfoy habían caído en desgracia, las familias sangre pura que aún sostenían su círculo, les habían dado la espalda. Los más allegados a ellos, habían tomado algunas medidas para protegerse como era el caso de los Parkinson, los cuales veían desde otro punto de vista las acciones de sus viejos conocidos, pero no era momento para demostrar que estaban de su lado, por lo cual habían llegado a una conclusión, que no solucionaba las cosas, pero que sí permitiría que la situación en el mundo mágico se asentara; se irían de Londres, pasarían una larga temporada viajando por algunos países de Europa y luego… quizás llegaría el tiempo de volver a casa.

Tal vez con el correr de la vida las cosas volvieran a dar otro giro, colocando a los Malfoy nuevamente en la cima.

La familia Malfoy había tomado el consejo de sus amigos, dejaban Londres, Malfoy Manor y toda su vida… no era algo que le causase felicidad, era todo lo contrario, pero no había marcha atrás.

—Supongo que éste es el adiós —susurró con el corazón oprimido.

Pronto se ocultaría el sol y él tomaría aquel traslador que lo llevaría lejos de ella.

—No debiste venir —dijo finalmente.

—Eso no importa ya —respondió en el mismo tono que él, buscando controlar sus emociones.

—Vete.

_«No debí traer tacones.»_

No entendía cómo eso era lo único que pasaba por su mente, se suponía que debía estar recitándole el discurso que tanto le había costado hacer. Lo cierto era que ya no importaba, era incapaz de decirlo de cualquier forma… además no era momento para actuar como una Hufflepuff, Draco la detestaría si lo hiciera.

Tenía que ser fuerte, confiar en que volverían a verse.

Se giró hacia él, alzado sus pies desenterrando las puntas de 10 cm del césped. Se permitió mirarlo fijamente por unos minutos, seguía estando increíblemente guapo a pesar de la pérdida de peso y de esas horribles manchas cafés bajo sus ojos.

Finalmente cuando terminó de grabar esa imagen en su memoria, dio un paso más, estando la distancia entre sus cuerpos, apoyó las manos en los hombros de él. Sus labios pintados exquisitamente de rojo cayeron sobre la pálida mejilla.

—No me olvides.

Fue todo lo que pudo decir, antes de desaparecer.

Draco cerró sus ojos, sintiendo un sabor amargo en su boca, aún podía sentir el beso que ella le había dado sobre su piel, su perfume cítrico aún inundaba su nariz.

Probablemente nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero Pansy Parkinson era alguien muy especial para él.

***º*º*º**

_**Continuará…**_

¿Reviews? ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Algo? ¿Avadas?

Esperamos que les guste y nos apoyen con esta historia cortita, serán capítulos pequeños. Nuestra idea es un capítulo por semana, pero si tiene buena aceptación serán dos.

Muchas gracias.

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — ****_The darkness princess &amp; Lady Muerte_****.**


	2. El disfraz

**_Disclaimer:_** Desde las profundidades de nuestra mente hemos vuelto con otra historia, sobre dos Slytherins que debieron terminar juntos. Los personajes le pertenecen a Jk Rowling.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸ o .¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸.°¤

**THE TIME COMES**

By

_The Darkness Princess &amp; Lady Muerte_

* * *

_Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

_Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

_D.B.M.F._

***º*º*º**

_**El disfraz.**_

Decirle adiós al hombre del cual había estado enamorada por años, había sido probablemente uno de los momentos más difíciles y dolorosos que había pasado.

Un año había transcurrido desde aquel día, ahora ambos tenían 19 años. El tiempo parecía haber pasado rápido, pero para ella había sido una absoluta tortura sin saber de él.

Cada semana sin falta escribía una carta para Draco, pero la lechuza siempre volvía después de unos días con el sobre, eso sólo indicaba que ellos se habían colocado un hechizo anti-rastreo.

Blaise y Theodore tampoco tenían noticias de él. Tal parecía que los Malfoy habían tomado muy en serio aquello de desaparecer.

Caminaba por la playa, sintiendo la arena húmeda meterse entre sus dedos. Las olas alcanzaban sus píes, era una sensación agradable, la distraía. Su cabello ondeaba con la brisa marina, logrando que ella tuviera que pasarse la mano por el rostro para retirarlo. Se sentó, abrazando sus piernas, observando el mar picado, estaba por comenzar una tormenta.

No tenía miedo, no tenía razón para sentirlo.

No, cuando en aquel instante la naturaleza pintaba todo de distintas tonalidades grises. Era hermoso poder ver aquel espectáculo que le recordaba tanto a los ojos de Draco, probablemente aquello no tenía mucho sentido, tal vez sí estaba comenzando a perder la cordura por la tristeza.

—No debería estar aquí —comentó un hombre avanzando hacia ella con una túnica del Ministerio francés.

—¿Y por qué no? —cuestionó irritada, alzando su barbilla con altanería.

—Eso que se ve ahí, no es una tormenta normal… viene con algo especial y nada agradable, dementores y a menos de que sepa hacer un _patronus,_ no veo el porqué pueda estar tan tranquila.

—¿Dementores?

—¿Al menos sabe lo que son?

—¡Claro que lo sé! —¿Por quién la tomaba? ¿Por una idiota? Bueno… eso era claro.

—Levántese —La tomó del codo, obligándola a enderezarse—, váyase a casa.

—¡Quíteme la mano de encima!, ¡¿cómo se atreve?! —rumió, mirándolo con ferviente enojo.

De pie pudo verlo mejor, le sacaba una cabeza de altura, tenía el cabello oscuro y los ojos grises. Su molestia creció al percatarse de eso, sus rasgos eran finos, no era un hombre común, su porte lo delataba como alguien de buena familia.

—Me atrevo porque puedo, debería agradecerlo, le estoy salvando la vida, se ve tan miserable que seguro permitiría que le succionen el alma —comentó con un gesto que parecía de lastima teñida de molestia—. ¡Largo de aquí!

—Idiota.

Pansy con toda la dignidad que tenía, se dio media vuelta y se alejó del lugar, aquel sujeto le había desagradado totalmente, haría llegar su queja al Ministerio. ¡Oh sí, la iban a escuchar!

Ella iba tan molesta que olvidó su pañoleta y nunca se dio cuenta, pero si tan sólo hubiese volteado, habría notado que aquel hombre tenía puesto un encantamiento _glamur,_ que había caído poco después, dejando ver su verdadera apariencia.

—Siempre te odie cuando estabas triste.

Y lo hacía porque no soportarla verla así, la prefería despreocupada, andando tras de él, buscando siempre su atención como niña pequeña, incluso enojada con su boca ligeramente torcida y su nariz arrugada, pero principalmente sonriendo.

Se puso de cuclillas tomando la pañoleta verde antes de que el aire de la tormenta se la llevara lejos. Sus ojos volvieron a la figura cada vez más pequeña de su amiga en la distancia, algún día se la devolvería.

***º*º*º**

**_Continuará…_**

¿Reviews? ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Algo? ¿Avadas?

Por favor no dejen de apoyarnos con sus comentarios.

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — **_**The darkness princess &amp; Lady Muerte**_**.**


	3. El otro

**_Disclaimer:_** Desde las profundidades de nuestra mente hemos vuelto con otra historia, sobre dos Slytherins que debieron terminar juntos. Los personajes le pertenecen a Jk Rowling.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸ o .¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸.°¤

**THE TIME COMES**

By

_The Darkness Princess &amp; Lady Muerte_

* * *

_Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

_Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

_D.B.M.F._

***º*º*º**

**_El otro._**

Los Parkinson hacía meses que había vuelto a Londres, Pansy había tomado algunos cursos en Francia e Italia para distraerse, habían sido sobre la moda mágica. Así que al volver a casa y con el peso que eso significaba a su corazón había decidido colocar una tienda de ropa en el Callejón Diagon.

Ahora competía con Madame Malkin y sus Túnicas para todas las ocasiones, aunque su línea era más moderna, fresca, con colores, pensada para brujas jóvenes.

—No, estás túnicas no van aquí… deben ir en la parte izquierda cerca del escaparate, para que se puedan ver desde la calle —dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Cecilie, una de las jóvenes que trabaja con ella asintió y se apresuró a corregir su error, no quería ser presa nuevamente del malhumor de su jefa.

El tintineo de una campana anunció la entrada de una persona. Pansy exhaló cansada, había estado muy estresada esos días, sacar adelante un negocio no era tarea fácil, había requerido la mayor parte de su tiempo en el día. Muchos estaban con la boca abierta, no pensaban que ella pudiera trabajar o saber hacer algo más que gastar dinero, pero en realidad ella veía el trabajo como algo terapéutico, no era sencillo estar en casa sin él. Además la moda era algo que ella conocía bien.

—Mary volveré más tarde.

Tomó su bolso de atrás del mostrador y caminó hacia la salida, había una cantidad modesta de posibles compradores en la tienda, observando sus modelos. Sonrió satisfecha.

—Disculpe.

Pansy se detuvo y ladeó su cara con altivez, encontrándose con un hombre atractivo. Su cabello castaño caía sobre sus ojos azules, llevaba barba de un día y tenía una sonrisa encantadora.

Hacía mucho tiempo no había visto un hombre así o tal vez era que no se había permitido verlos por Draco, pero habían pasado ya tres años, ¿qué esperanza podía quedarle? Él probablemente ya hubiese rehecho su vida, sin ella.

—Estoy buscando una prenda para regalar.

—Claro, enseguida lo atenderán. —Su mirada verde se paseó por el lugar buscando a alguna de sus intendentas.

—Tengo algo de prisa, podría ayudarme usted… sólo es un minuto.

Ella regresó su atención a él, normalmente no lo hubiera hecho pero esta sería una excepción.

—Está bien.

La sonrisa del caballero se ensanchó, dejando ver su dentadura blanca.

—¿Es para su novia, esposa…? —preguntó profesional, aunque en realidad era por mera curiosidad.

—No, no… tengo dos hermanas, están de cumpleaños, son gemelas.

—Oh, ya entiendo —afirmó—. Tengo unas amigas gemelas, así que creo que sé que puede gustarles.

Pansy lo hizo recorrer casi toda la tienda, mostrándole colores, estilos… si, tal vez se había aprovechado de la situación, podía haber cerrado la venta en 5 minutos, pero había preferido tener una charla corta con Jack Ford.

—Gracias por tu ayuda.

Ella esbozó una suave sonrisa, mientras le entregaba sus paquetes.

Jack avanzó hacia la salida, pero volvió sobre sus pies. —¿Te gustaría salir a cenar una de estas noches?

—Tal vez.

Quizás era hora de abrir de nuevo el corazón.

***º*º*º**

**_Continuará…_**

¿Reviews? ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Algo? ¿Avadas?

Por favor no dejen de apoyarnos con sus comentarios.

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — **_**The darkness princess &amp; Lady Muerte**_**.**


	4. El recuerdo

**_Disclaimer:_** Desde las profundidades de nuestra mente hemos vuelto con otra historia, sobre dos Slytherins que debieron terminar juntos. Los personajes le pertenecen a Jk Rowling.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸ o .¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸.°¤

**THE TIME COMES**

By

_The Darkness Princess &amp; Lady Muerte_

* * *

_Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

_Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

_D.B.M.F._

***º*º*º**

_**El recuerdo.**_

_Draco y Pansy caminaban por el castillo rumbo a Slytherin, eran principios del sexto año en Hogwarts._

_Pansy podía ser para muchos una chica superficial, con poco cerebro, pero lo cierto es que le gustaba que creyeran eso, a veces resultaba interesante cuando se daban cuenta que no era así, que en verdad le hacia honor a ser de la Casa de las serpientes._

_Para ella no había pasado desapercibido el cambio que él había tenido desde que su padre había sido llevado a Azkaban, después había estado su extraño comportamiento durante el verano y ahora la forma en que hablaba sobre el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y sus seguidores, no era ingenua, él estaba involucrado con ellos como lo había estado Lucius y eso le preocupaba, no quería que él también terminara siendo encerrado o algo peor._

—_Si vas a estar así de callada hubiese preferido venir con Crabbe o Goyle._

—_Sólo estaba pensando._

_Él arqueó una ceja divertido. —¿En serio?_

—_Tonto —murmuró con los labios apretados._

_Draco la tomó de la cintura pegándola al muro, ella jadeó con sorpresa._

—_¿En qué pensabas?_

—_En ti —susurró, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba ante de la cercanía de él._

—_Lo supuse —contestó con una sonrisa ladeada. Se inclinó respirando su aroma, sus manos fueron a la corbata de la chica, aflojándola. Sus dedos fueron rápidos, desataron los primeros botones de su camisa hasta el punto donde el sostén rosado se dejaba ver. Rozó con suavidad su piel cremosa llegando hasta su clavícula, sus labios cayeron sobre el punto donde sentía su pulso._

_Ella contuvo el aliento, sus ojos se cerraron mientras su cuerpo se estremecía._

_Era tan injusto que él pudiera derretirla con tan poco._

—_Te odio._

_Malfoy dejó que su cuerpo se recargara contra el de ella. Al escucharla refunfuñar, sonrió contra su piel._

—_Todo sería más fácil si no quisieras poner palabras entre nosotros._

—_Eso Draco, sería aceptar que jugaras conmigo —mencionó con amargura._

—_No sería así, los dos nos divertiríamos._

_«Yo no sólo quiero divertirme contigo.»_

_Sus labios se jalaron en una sonrisa vacía. —Quiero más, Draco —musitó._

—_Yo no. —Y no lo deseaba, porque no quería perderse la oportunidad de estar con otras personas, tan sólo tenían 16 años, no deseaba someterse a un compromiso, ya tendría tiempo para eso… pero ahora, no quería eso, ni siquiera con ella, que era a la chica a la que consideraba más importante y allegada a él. De cualquier forma debía concentrarse en lo que el Señor tenebroso le había ordenado, esa era su prioridad o… en lugar de ser premiado, moriría junto con sus padres._

—_Entonces no hay nada más que decir —intentó separarse, pero el peso de él no se lo permitió._

—_Algún día cederás._

—_¿Algún día querrás más?_

—_Ves… otra vez lo estás haciendo, ¿por qué no pensar en el ahora y aquí?, ¿por qué quieres complicar todo?_

_Él se apartó molesto, alejándose por el pasillo, llevándose su calor._

_Pansy se quedó ahí, extrañando la sensación de su cuerpo. Dejó que su cabeza tocara la pared y sus parpados cayeron ocultando sus ojos humedecidos._

—_Porque te quiero._

_Ya no la escucha y de cualquier manera, él no quería oírlo._

***º*º*º**

_**Continuará…**_

¿Reviews? ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Algo? ¿Avadas?

Por favor no dejen de apoyarnos con sus comentarios.

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — ****_The darkness princess &amp; Lady Muerte_****.**


	5. El reencuentro

**_Disclaimer:_** Desde las profundidades de nuestra mente hemos vuelto con otra historia, sobre dos Slytherins que debieron terminar juntos. Los personajes le pertenecen a Jk Rowling.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸ o .¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸.°¤

**THE TIME COMES**

By

_The Darkness Princess &amp; Lady Muerte_

* * *

_Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

_Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

_D.B.M.F._

***º*º*º**

_**El reencuentro.**_

Día con día más gente estaba dándole la oportunidad a la tienda de Pansy, por lo cual sus ventas habían mejorado notoriamente. Incluso ahora se encontraba pensando en una extensión para Hogsmeade, después de todo, ahí era dónde podía tener mejor resultados cuando las alumnas de Hogwarts tuvieran sus paseos por el pueblo. Era sin duda un mercado para explotar.

Colgó unas túnicas y el resplandor de la pulsera que llevaba la hizo sonreír, había sido un regalo de Jack. Salir con él había sido como una bocanada de aire fresco y la verdad es que estaba muy bien a su lado, se sentía querida como hace mucho tiempo no le sucedía.

La puerta se abrió, dejando entrar la brisa de la lluvia que movió sus cabellos oscuros. Tenía que realizarse un corte, tal vez volver a tenerlo arriba de los hombros a la altura de su mentón como en Hogwarts, aunque ya no era más una colegiala, ahora tenía 24 años.

El tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido.

Se cumplían 6 años desde la partida de los Malfoy.

Draco Maloy su herida más querida. Sí, seguía pensando en él, a pesar de todo y de todos.

Sonrió con melancolía.

_«Si nos viéramos ahora, ¿te reconocería?»._

¡Que absurdo seguir pensando en eso!

Dejó escapar un largo y doloroso suspiro.

Draco se había ido, la había olvidado.

Respiró profundamente, mandando al fondo de su ser esas emociones. Fue al mostrador para tomar un par de túnicas, cuando se percató que había alguien en la puerta.

El alma se le fue a los pies y el corazón se le estrujo al reconocerlo.

—Pansy.

Se quedó congelada, sin aliento, conmocionada... incapaz de creer que él estaba ahí.

—No irás a desmayarte —comentó arrastrando las palabras—, no es el recibimiento que espero.

Era real, era _él_.

Los años no habían hecho más que beneficiarlo, probablemente estaba más guapo que nunca, con su cabello rubio platinado, elegantemente acomodado, su facciones se habían vuelto más angulares, su cuerpo no era el del chico que se había ido, era el de un hombre que había embarnecido.

Draco le dedicó una sonrisa perfecta.

Mary y Cecilie se miraron sin comprender la actitud de su jefa ante aquel atractivo extraño, parecía una flor que estaba a punto de deshojarse.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó una de ellas.

—Sí. —Logró articular, pero Draco sabía que no era así.

Pansy se enderezó y su semblante turbado se fue recomponiendo, dejando ver una expresión dura.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—He vuelto.

Había regresado y él muy cretino se presentaba como si nada, como si siguieran siendo amigos, como si no la hubiese olvidado.

—Bien —dijo con amargura, se giró sin poder tolerar mirarlo por más tiempo.

—Vamos a cenar.

—No.

Él soltó una risa oscura, pareciera que encontrará divertida aquella situación. —Pansy, deja ya tu actitud infantil.

—Draco 6 años pasaron y ni una maldita palabra supe de ti, no esperes volver y encontrar las cosas igual. Vete.

Malfoy perdió toda alegría, sus ojos miraron la tensa figura de Pansy dándole la espalda.

Él sabía que las cosas habían cambiado, pero no esperaba que _ella_, lo rechazaría al volver.

Dolido, dio vuelta y sus pasos resonaron por la tienda. Abrió la puerta y se quedó un momento ahí.

—No te olvide.

Sus palabras se confundieron con el sonido de la lluvia.

***º*º*º**

_**Continuará…**_

¿Reviews? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Algo? ¿Avadas?

Por favor dejen su comentario, en verdad nos gustaría leer lo qué piensan de la historia.

Muchas gracias.

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — ****_The darkness princess &amp; Lady Muerte_****.**


	6. La sombra

_**Disclaimer:**_ Desde las profundidades de nuestra mente hemos vuelto con otra historia, sobre dos Slytherins que debieron terminar juntos. Los personajes le pertenecen a Jk Rowling.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸ o .¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸.°¤

**THE TIME COMES**

By

_The Darkness Princess &amp; Lady Muerte_

* * *

_Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

_Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

_D.B.M.F._

***º*º*º**

_**La sombra.**_

Tras la ocasión en que había visto a Pansy en la playa disfrazado con un encantamiento, había logrado hacerse presente en más ocasiones, no muy frecuentes, pero siempre procuraba saber dónde estaba ella y cómo se encontraba.

La había visto en Italia, sus miradas se toparon apenas unos segundos a la entrada de un hotel, pero de inmediato se había dado cuenta que ella había vuelto a sonreír, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, había encontrado algo con lo cual apasionarse.

Sabía que Pansy podía ser odiosa, irritante, caprichuda, molesta… pero era más que eso, siempre había sido fiel con él, nunca lo había abandonado, incluso en los peores momentos había deseado estar con él. Era su compañera, su amiga, su confidente, habían compartido unos besos, unas caricias, pero no una cama… se había negado a ser su amante, pero él nunca había dejado de desearla.

Era complicado y sencillo a la vez.

La siguiente vez, ella había terminado de estudiar.

¿Quién lo diría?

La fiesta que su familia dio en su honor, sería la que le harían a una princesa y ella había sido educada como una.

Lucía un hermoso vestido verde de corte sirena que se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Necesitaría estar ciego para no admitir que estaba bellísima y ella lo sabía, actuaba como una diva, desairando a los hombres con su mirada.

Esa noche como nunca deseó haberla dejado darle un nombre a lo que tenían, quizás entonces él hubiese podido reclamarla como suya, pero no era el caso.

Tal vez se había equivocado.

Una nueva ocasión para verla surgió cuando ella ya se encontraba en Londres, jamás la vio como una empresaria, pero al parecer sabía lo que hacía.

Le había callado la boca a muchos. Pansy era capaz de muchas cosas –buenas y malas−, si se lo proponía.

Se detuvo frente al escaparate observándola moverse de un lado a otro, dando órdenes.

Tenía tanta energía.

Su tristeza se había ido desvaneciendo.

Esa era la chica que él recordaba.

Volvió a verla en un restaurante mientras cenaba con Theodore y Blaise, él estaba en una esquina pasando desapercibido observando todo, deseando también estar ahí.

La risa de Pansy siempre lo había hecho reír, no era porque fuese espectacularmente graciosa, pero tenía algo que lo obligaba a acompañarla.

Tal vez había llegado el momento de volver, sus padres se lo habían mencionado, pero regresar significaba enfrentar todo aquello que había dejado atrás, ese pasado turbulento, sus equivocaciones... las personas, a _Pansy_.

¿En verdad estaba listo para eso?

***º*º*º**

**_Continuará…_**

¿Reviews? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Algo? ¿Avadas?

Por favor no olviden comentar.

Muchas gracias.

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — **_**The darkness princess &amp; Lady Muerte**_**.**


	7. Los amigos

**_Disclaimer:_** Desde las profundidades de nuestra mente hemos vuelto con otra historia, sobre dos Slytherins que debieron terminar juntos. Los personajes le pertenecen a Jk Rowling.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸ o .¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸.°¤

**THE TIME COMES**

By

_The Darkness Princess &amp; Lady Muerte_

* * *

_Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

_Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

_D.B.M.F._

***º*º*º**

_**Los amigos.**_

—Eres un maldito, debiste avisarnos que volverías —masculló Blaise con gusto, no había estado tan contento en mucho tiempo, había echado de menos a su amigo, a su hermano.

—¿Está vez te quedarás? —inquirió Theo, alzando su ceja.

—Es una decisión tomada.

—Pansy estará feliz de verte —comentó Zabinni con una gran sonrisa—, se pondrá loca. Ella se hace la fuerte ahora con ese nuevo juguetito que se consiguió, pero seguro que no te ha olvidado.

Draco soltó un sonido parecido a un gruñido.

El no novio de Pansy, claro que sabía que existía, pero jamás le había dado importancia, ¿por qué hacerlo?

—No quiere verme.

—Esta molesta, no fue muy cortés de tu parte desaparecer así. Ella te escribió muchas cartas, quería tener comunicación contigo.

—Era necesario.

—¿Lo era? —cuestionó Theo, claramente en desacuerdo.

—Sólo dale regalos, seguro que eso la suaviza —mencionó Blaise con simpleza.

—Lo dudo, esta resentida —denegó Nott—, dale tiempo.

Malfoy no comentó nada, no quería seguir dándole vueltas a ese asunto. En su momento tendría la respuesta para arreglar sus asuntos con Pansy, siempre había sido así y aunque el tiempo hubiese pasado, cambiando su relación, aún seguía conociéndola.

—¿Y qué es lo que harás?

—Tenía un trabajo en el Ministerio francés, haré casi lo mismo para el Ministerio aquí —comentó con desinterés, era evidente que su mente estaba en otro lado.

—¿Y eso es?

—Desmemorizador.

—Vaya eso es tan… depresivo y malvado.

Draco entornó sus ojos. —Idiota… es temporal.

—Únete a nosotros en el despacho —propuso Nott, después de todo tenían el espacio y alguna vez habían hablado de abrirlo juntos, pero Draco había seguido otros caminos.

—Lo pensaré.

—Es mejor que ser un esclavo del Ministerio.

Lo fulminó con su mirada. —No has cambiado nada.

—Y tú tampoco, ¡que sorpresa, sigues igual de amargado! —manifestó Blaise con una mueca divertida.

Malfoy sonrió, se sentía bien volver a estar con sus amigos, pero había alguien más que le faltaba.

—¿Qué saben de… Goyle?

—Es como si hubiera desaparecido, nadie sabe sobre él… probablemente se fue de Londres.

—Nunca fue el mismo después de… —Blaise calló, no había necesidad de hablar de eso.

Draco sintió como un nudo se forma en su garganta y una sensación horrible se asentaba en su estómago.

Aún podía sentir el calor devastador del _fiendfyre_, ese era un recuerdo que lo atormentaba muy seguido, a veces cuando estaba despierto y otras tantas cuando no lo estaba. Crabbe jamás debió haberlo conjurado y él nunca debió haberse unido a Voldemort. Ambas cosas ya no tenían solución.

Él estaba vivo pero marcado.

Instintivamente se llevó una mano al brazo que contenía los restos de la marca tenebrosa.

A veces deseaba lanzarse a sí mismo un hechizo para olvidar y no volver a recordar los gritos, el miedo, la sangre, el dolor, la muerte.

Tom Ryddle los había arruinado, lo había matado en vida y sin embargo no estaba descansando en un frío mausoleo.

Seguir adelante era lo único que le quedaba.

***º*º*º**

_**Continuará…**_

¿Reviews? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Algo? ¿Avadas?

Hay dos grupos de esta pareja en Fb por si desean unirse a ellos. (Pansy &amp; Draco-Slytherin Love y Por los que pensamos que Draco y Pansy debieron terminar juntos)

Por favor no olviden comentar.

Muchas gracias.

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — ****_The darkness princess &amp; Lady Muerte_****.**


	8. El dolor del corazón

_**Disclaimer:**_ Desde las profundidades de nuestra mente hemos vuelto con otra historia, sobre dos Slytherins que debieron terminar juntos. Los personajes le pertenecen a Jk Rowling.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸ o .¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸.°¤

**THE TIME COMES**

By

_The Darkness Princess &amp; Lady Muerte_

* * *

_Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

_Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

_D.B.M.F._

***º*º*º**

_**El dolor del corazón.**_

Pansy estaba en bata, no había querido salir de su cuarto y todo se debía al regreso de Draco.

No podía creer que él estaba de regreso, ahí, en Londres.

Avanzó hasta el tocador, sacando del primer cajón un pequeño cofre, tomó la llave que se encontraba en su joyero y la giró en la cerradura.

Sus dedos se perdieron en la cantidad de cartas que estaban ahí, todas para él.

No era justo que ahora se apareciera como si nada.

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

—Ama, el señor Ford está en la estancia, desea verla.

—Dile que estoy indispuesta.

—Belly le dirá eso, hará lo que su ama le pidió.

Pansy se limpió el rostro, no podía verlo ahora, antes tenía que ordenar lo que estaba sintiendo.

Volver a enterrar a Draco Malfoy.

No entendía cómo podía seguir sintiendo toda esa revolución por Draco, por él que no sentía lo mismo, que nunca lo había hecho.

Que tonta, que tonto corazón.

Desde el inicio había sido una estupidez quererlo, depender de él, porque cuando él se había ido sin mirar atrás, ella había sentido que se moría en vida, pero luego todo había pasado, volviéndose un dolor soportable, pero ahora… ahora ¿qué había?

Si él había vuelto, no quería decir que lo hubiera hecho por ella. Ella debía continuar su vida como lo había hecho desde que él se había alejado.

Era cierto que no podría estar por siempre enojada con él, en algún punto tendrían que encontrarse, hablar y esperaba que para ese momento, ella ya hubiese logrado blindarse contra él.

Era un buen plan, pero el amor no sabía de planes, no seguía ordenes, ni métodos.

Amor.

Draco siempre había odiado que ella le diera nombres a lo que sentía por él, a su relación y seguramente hubiese odiado escuchar esa palabra.

Tenía que dejar de pensar en él.

No más Draco.

—Es lo mejor.

¿Lo era?

No obtendría la respuesta hasta mucho tiempo después.

***º*º*º**

**_Continuará…_**

¿Reviews? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Algo? ¿Avadas?

En otras cosas, hay dos grupos de esta pareja en Fb por si desean unirse a ellos. (Pansy &amp; Draco-Slytherin Love y Por los que pensamos que Draco y Pansy debieron terminar juntos)

Por favor no olviden comentar.

Muchas gracias.

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — **_**The darkness princess &amp; Lady Muerte**_**.**


	9. El beso

**_Disclaimer:_** Desde las profundidades de nuestra mente hemos vuelto con otra historia, sobre dos Slytherins que debieron terminar juntos. Los personajes le pertenecen a Jk Rowling.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸ o .¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸.°¤

**THE TIME COMES**

By

_The Darkness Princess &amp; Lady Muerte_

* * *

_Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

_Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

_D.B.M.F._

***º*º*º**

_**El beso.**_

_1 de septiembre de 1994._

_Los estudiantes iban camino a Hogwarts en el expresso. Draco estaba con sus inseparables guaruras Goyle y Crabbe, además de sus pocos —sino es que únicos— amigos, Blaise Zabinni y Theodore Nott._

_Theo se encontraba cómodamente sentado, ignorando su plática, aislado, leyendo un libro junto a la ventana empapada de lluvia, impidiendo la vista del exterior._

—_¿Saben lo que ocurrirá en Hogwarts este año? Mi padre me lo ha contado… —Y así fue como se dispuso a charlar con sus amigos sobre el Torneo de los Tres Magos._

_Cansado de estar en su compartimiento después de eso, salió con Crabbe y Goyle para distraerse, y lo hizo pues tuvo la oportunidad de molestar a Potter y sus estúpidos amigos. Aquello había sido bastante gratificante y le había dejado una sonrisa._

_Y mientras sus enormes y brutos amigos iban tras el carrito de comida. Él siguió andando por el vagón, notando a Pansy rodeada por sus amigas, las gemelas *Hestia y Flora, Daphne y Tracey._

_Sus ojos plateados recorrieron la figura de la chica, había cambiado desde la última vez que la había visto a finales de julio. Ella había salido de viaje con sus padres y él también había disfrutado de unas semanas en Francia, donde había aprendido un par de cosas interesantes._

_Caminó hacia donde se encontraba y pronto el círculo de amigas notó su presencia. Él sonrió satisfecho, al saberse el causante de esas sonrisas tontas y caras rojas. Pansy clavó su mirada verde desafiante en él y su boca rosada se acurrucó en una conocida sonrisa, que le causó un calorcito en su interior, porque sabía que ese gesto era sólo para él._

_Ella nunca le sonreía así a nadie más._

—_Chicas, las veo después —comentó, provocando los cuchicheos de sus amigas. Se adelantó hacia él con un movimiento cuidado y femenino. Odiaba compartir la atención de Draco, así que siempre que podía se quedaba a solas con él—. ¿Dónde está tú compartimiento?_

—_A la mitad del tren._

—_El mío es éste —indicó. Draco abrió la puerta para ella de forma caballerosa—. ¿Sabes lo del Torneo?_

—_Es noticia vieja._

—_Al menos no será un año monótono, será interesante conocer a los alumnos de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons…_

_Él no parecía muy interesado en hablar de eso con ella, tenía en mente algo más atrayente por hacer. Pansy estaba junto a la ventana, las luces tenues daban al ambiente un toque íntimo. Se acercó apreciando los pequeños cambios en el rostro de su amiga, sus ojos cayeron en los labios de ella mientras parloteaba, ajena e inocente de sus intenciones._

_Se acercó cauteloso sin llamar mucho atención, Pansy se giró hacia él, intrigada al notarlo tan cerca de ella._

—_¿Qué sucede? No has dicho una sola palabra —pronunció, tratando de enmascarar el cosquilleo en la base de su estómago, comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa._

—_Porque no quiero hablar —contestó franco, restando la distancia que quedaba entre ellos. Pansy instintivamente se hizo hacia atrás, golpeando con su cuerpo la ventana. Parpadeó confundida, un furioso sonrojo se adueñó de su cara._

—_¿Qué estás haciendo?_

—_¿Te han besado?_

—_¿Q-qué? —exclamó de forma trémula, sintiendo como su corazón daba un vuelco en su pecho._

—_Me entendiste perfectamente —dijo, disfrutando del espectáculo que tenía frente a él. Nunca había logrado descolocarla y alterarla tanto como en ese momento y eso que aún no hacía nada en realidad._

—_¡No!_

_Él tomó con agrado aquello, sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa ladina. —Mejor._

_Ella no tuvo tiempo ni de respirar cuando sintió como él asaltaba su boca, robándole aquel primer beso, dejándola completamente desarmada y atónita._

_Draco probó aquella boca tentadora, sintiendo su suavidad y su dulzura, experimentando una sensación completamente distinta a lo que había sentido en el pasado con aquella francesa. En aquel momento no le interesó pensar por qué había sido aquello y sin embargo sabía bien porqué la había escogido para besarla._

_Sus manos serpentearon la cintura de ella, mientras la jalaba hacia él, notó su cuerpo delgado temblando, le pareció tan frágil que aflojó su agarre mientras aprovechaba el suspiro que ella había dejado escapar para colarse en la calidez de su perfecta boca._

_¡Draco la estaba besando!_

_Pansy se sintió desfallecer, las piernas le flaquearon, pero él estaba ahí sosteniéndola, manteniéndola en ese mundo real, pero haciéndola sentirse entre las nubes._

_Ella tardó en superar aquel momento de asombro y un poco más en responder, le costó hallar el ritmo, pero él fue bastante paciente._

_El primer beso difícilmente se olvida… y Pansy no lo había olvidado._

_Y aunque para Draco no había sido el primero, lo recordaba con especial afecto._

***º*º*º**

*****Son gemelas que aparecen en la película HP6 y pertenecen al Club de Slughorn.

_**Continuará…**_

¿Reviews? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Algo? ¿Avadas?

Hay dos grupos de esta pareja en Fb por si desean unirse a ellos. (Pansy &amp; Draco-Slytherin Love y Por los que pensamos que Draco y Pansy debieron terminar juntos)

Por favor no olviden comentar.

Muchas gracias.

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — ****_The darkness princess &amp; Lady Muerte_****.**


	10. La reacción

**_Disclaimer:_** Desde las profundidades de nuestra mente hemos vuelto con otra historia, sobre dos Slytherins que debieron terminar juntos. Los personajes le pertenecen a Jk Rowling.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸ o .¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸.°¤

**THE TIME COMES**

By

_The Darkness Princess &amp; Lady Muerte_

* * *

_Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

_Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

_D.B.M.F._

***º*º*º**

_**La reacción.**_

La población del mundo mágico tomó con sorpresa y recelo el regreso de la ancestral familia Malfoy. Los amigos que aún les quedaban los recibieron de buena manera, comprendiendo su situación. Ahora tenían un largo camino por recorrer si deseaban ganarse un lugar en la nueva situación social que había ido forjándose con el correr de los años.

De los llamados *"Sagrado veintiocho", apenas unos cuantos seguían tratándolos como lo que eran, una de las familias que habían conservado su línea de _sangre pura_. Lucius y Narcissa sabían que su hijo tenía la obligación de procrear un varón que siguiera su linaje y para eso tenía que encontrar una esposa entre las descendientes de aquellas familias o en su defecto unirse a una bruja sangre pura de otro país o una que lo fuera, aunque su árbol genealógico no se remontara a siglos pasados, ni fuese reconocido.

Draco arrugó con fuerza aquel artículo de _El Profeta_, dónde hablaban de su familia y su pasado. Con el estómago casi en la garganta, tiró aquel papel y avanzó por los pasillos de la tercera planta de Ministerio, notando como a su alrededor todos lo seguían con sus miradas, acusándolo, culpándolo, juzgándolo.

Estaba acostumbrado a tener la atención, pero esto no lo soportaba. Se abrió los primeros botones de su túnica, sintiéndose asfixiado. Se metió en el servicio de caballeros, topándose con otros hombres que de inmediato salieron, ahora era una paria… o quizás temían ser atacados por él, la segunda opción le agradaba más que la primera, porque eso significaba poder aunque fuese obtenido por el miedo.

Recargó sus manos en el lavabo, tenía la cabeza baja, no se atrevía a ver su reflejo en el espejo.

La tensión era evidente a su paso por cualquier lugar, era obvio que en algún momento tratarían de atacarlo, de vengarse, de hacerle pagar por aquellos que habían muerto a manos de Voldemort y los mortifagos. Las personas no iban a entender lo que había sucedido, sólo querían culpables.

La puerta del baño se abrió, la persona que entró se quedó de pie en la entrada como si le hubiera lanzado un _petrificus._

Harry Potter miró al que había sido su némesis en el colegio, la sensación de deja vù se apoderó de él, ellos ya habían pasado por una escena similar. Sabía que él había vuelto y que toparse en algún momento sería algo muy normal ya que ambos trabajaban en el Ministerio, incluso en la calle podían haberse encontrado, pero la vida los había juntado en el baño. Vaya jugarreta.

Se aclaró la garganta y avanzó, notando el estado de Malfoy, era evidente que no estaba bien, había escuchado a varias personas quejarse de su presencia, no debía ser nada fácil para él haber regresado y encontrarse con aquel rechazo.

Una vez acabado su asunto, se acercó a los lavabos, Draco se enderezó reconociendo a aquel hombre. Sus ojos se encontraron a través del espejo y fue como si el tiempo no hubiese transcurrido.

La última vez que se habían visto había sido en aquel juicio, dónde Harry había testificado a su favor.

—Malfoy —saludó neutral Harry.

Draco tragó en seco, girando su rostro. —Potter.

Harry quiso decir algo, pero comprendió que tal vez sus palabras no serían bien recibidas. Así que sólo se dispuso a salir de ahí.

Malfoy escuchó la puerta cerrarse, instintivamente se llevó una mano a su torso, evocando aquel "Sectumsempra".

Sus labios tiraron en una sonrisa amarga.

Potter, San Potter… habían superado un encuentro entre ellos, sin insultos, ni duelos.

Las cosas cambiaban… si los papeles estuviesen invertidos, él probablemente no se hubiese aguantado para lanzarle una burla mordaz sobre su situación, pero no era el caso.

Se mojó el rostro y salió de aquel lugar, caminando con la cara en alto.

Un día la vida volvería a colocarlo en una posición favorable, pero hasta entonces, no permitiría que nadie lo pisoteara, ya había dejado que ocurriera una vez con Voldemort y no pasaría de nuevo.

Era un Malfoy, no cualquier escoria.

***º*º*º**

*A principios de los años 30 publicaron de forma anónima en Gran Bretaña un "Directorio de Sangre Pura", que listaba los nombres de las veintiocho familias de sangre pura de verdad, según el juicio del autor anónimo del libro (aunque se cree que es Cantankerus Nott), con el fin de ayudar a esas familias a mantener la pureza de sus líneas de sangre. Los llamados "Sagrados Veintiocho" incluían las familias de: Abbott, Avery, Black, Bulstrode, Burke, Carrow, Crouch, Fawley, Flint, Gaunt, Greengrass, Lestrange, Longbottom, Macmillan, Malfoy, Nott, Ollivander, Parkinson, Prewett, Rosier, Rowle, Selwyn, Shacklebolt, Shafiq, Slughorn, Travers, Weasley, Yaxley. Información de eldiccionario.

**_Continuará…_**

¿Reviews? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Algo? ¿Avadas?

Hay dos grupos de esta pareja en Fb por si desean unirse a ellos. (Pansy &amp; Draco-Slytherin Love y Por los que pensamos que Draco y Pansy debieron terminar juntos)

Por favor no olviden comentar.

Muchas gracias.

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — **_**The darkness princess &amp; Lady Muerte**_**.**


	11. Celos

_**Disclaimer:**_ Desde las profundidades de nuestra mente hemos vuelto con otra historia, sobre dos Slytherins que debieron terminar juntos. Los personajes le pertenecen a Jk Rowling.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸ o .¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸.°¤

**THE TIME COMES**

By

_The Darkness Princess &amp; Lady Muerte_

* * *

_Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

_Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

_D.B.M.F._

***º*º*º**

_**Celos.**_

Draco caminaba con Blaise por la transcurrida calle, tras haber pasado a Gringotts a sacar dinero de sus respectivas bóvedas. Iban rumbo a la tienda de Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch, a comprar el más rápido y nuevo modelo de escoba, habían decido hacer una competencia de vuelo como en los viejos tiempos.

Ajenos a eso, a unos metros de los dos amigos se encontraban Jack y Pansy, hablando animadamente mientras disfrutaban de un helado.

—Siento en verdad no haberte recibido estos días.

—No creo que tanto como yo —señaló haciéndole una caricia en su mejilla.

Pansy sonrió instintivamente, más que satisfecha con su respuesta. Él siempre la hacía sentir como lo más importante en su vida.

—Fueron apenas unos días y fue sólo por ese tonto resfriado —repuso hábilmente, con aquella mentira había tapado el hecho de que había estado en su casa, sufriendo por su eterno amor, aquel que había vuelto haciéndola feliz e infeliz por ello.

—Un resfriado no era un impedimento valido, pude haberte acompañado.

—¡Claro que no, me veía fatal!

—No puedo creer tal cosa, mentirosa.

Ella arrugó su nariz, fingiéndose indignada por el calificativo.

—Estoy seguro que con los ojos llorosos, la nariz roja y con pañuelos a tu alrededor, yo te hubiese encontrado hermosa —contrarrestó, tomándola por la cintura acercándola a él, mientras sus labios la besaban con una intensidad que escandalizo a algunos paseantes.

Pansy apenas atinó a alejar su helado de él, para impedir ensuciar su ropa, mientras su mano libre se hundía en sus mechones castaños. Amaba sus besos, eran dulces pero con la carga suficiente de pasión como para hacerla suspirar.

Blaise hizo una mueca al verla y de inmediato ladeó su cara para ver a su amigo, notando su cambio de ánimo. Sus ojos parecían dagas filosas que estaban listas para apuñalar a la pareja de tortolos y su expresión era definitivamente la de un frío asesino.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a saludar? —preguntó sólo por molestarlo.

Draco podía ser bueno para mantener a raya sus emociones ante cualquiera pero para él, que había pasado muchos años a su lado, era básicamente imposible. Nunca había entendido por qué esos dos no habían terminado juntos si a leguas se veía que estaban hechos a la medida.

—Idiota. —Avanzó con furia helada corriendo por sus venas, dirigiéndose al Callejón Knockturn, en lugar de su destino original y todo porque no deseaba pasar a su lado.

—Arregla de una buena vez las cosas con ella —aconsejó al alcanzarlo.

Malfoy soltó un gruñido. —Es ella la que no quiere hacerlo.

—Se más persuasivo y deja de comportarte como un crío resentido.

—No haré nada más.

Blaise rodó los ojos. —¿Esto es por qué ella está con ese, no?

—No me importa eso.

—¡Joder, Draco!

No iba a aceptar nada, él no estaba molesto porque Pansy tuviera un devaneo con un tipejo, ni porque estuviera protagonizando un vergonzoso espectáculo a mitad del Callejón, ni siquiera porque le estaba sonriendo a ese y luciera feliz.

No, él no estaba celoso… sólo quería a su amiga de vuelta.

*º*º*º

_**Continuará…**_

¿Reviews? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Algo? ¿Avadas?

En otras cosas, hay dos grupos de esta pareja en Fb por si desean unirse a ellos. (Pansy &amp; Draco-Slytherin Love y Por los que pensamos que Draco y Pansy debieron terminar juntos)

Por favor no olviden comentar.

Muchas gracias.

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — ****_The darkness princess &amp; Lady Muerte_****.**


	12. Oportunidad

**_Disclaimer:_** Desde las profundidades de nuestra mente hemos vuelto con otra historia, sobre dos Slytherins que debieron terminar juntos. Los personajes le pertenecen a Jk Rowling.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸ o .¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸.°¤

**THE TIME COMES**

By

_The Darkness Princess &amp; Lady Muerte_

* * *

_Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

_Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

_D.B.M.F_

*º*º*º

_**Oportunidad.**_

Draco avanzaba por Malfoy Manor como cualquier otro día, después del trabajo. Estaba deseando una ducha caliente, necesitaba quitarse la peste del mundo _muggle_ donde había estado trabajando, después de un encuentro de aurores y magos oscuros. Varias personas a la redonda se habían percato de lo que había pasado. El Ministerio mando traer al equipo al que pertenecía para borrar e implantar recuerdos, esa tarea lo había dejado cansado y con nada de humor.

Se desabotonó su uniforme mientras su pie tocaba el primer peldaño de la imponente escalera alfombrada, justo entonces puso atención a las voces amortiguadas que provenían de otra habitación. Normalmente hubiese pasado de largo ese detalle, pero tampoco es cómo si su madre o su padre tuviese muchas visitas por esos días. Atraído por eso, se acercó al salón y antes de llegar a la puerta supo con claridad quiénes eran las que acompañaban a Narcissa.

Una sensación de ansiedad lo abordó, al tiempo que un hormigueo extraño aparecía en su estómago. Sabiendo que tenía una oportunidad de oro entre sus manos —y que no pensaba desperdiciar— entró en el lugar, dueño de sí, sabiendo que ahora todas las miradas estaban sobre él.

Sus labios se arrastraron en una sonrisa clásica, que siempre le quedaba bien.

—Buenas tardes, damas.

—Hijo, justo estábamos hablando de ti.

—¿En serio? —inquirió sin demasiado interés, sus ojos grises como la niebla se encontraban clavados en Pansy, con secreto placer disfruto de cada una de las pequeñas emociones que cruzaron el rostro de su amiga, antes de que ella lograra enmascararlas bajo su semblante sereno y arrogante.

Pansy supo el momento exacto en el que él apareció, sus pisadas seguras lo anunciaron y su cara se giró hacia él como si se tratará de una flor buscando el sol. No había tenido oportunidad de escudriñarlo en sus anteriores encuentros, con su mirada recorrió cada centímetro de su figura envestida en ese uniforme del Ministerio.

No supo por qué, pero la imagen de aquel hombre que la había echado de la playa alguna vez en Francia la atravesó.

Olvidó aquello tan rápido como llegó a su mente. Estaba nerviosa, emocionada… excitada. Ese hombre tenía el poder de volverla loca con su sola presencia, algo que sin duda la ponía en desventaja y eso la hacía rabiar, más dadas las circunstancias actuales por las que pasaba su "amistad".

—Sí, hablábamos de lo que has estado haciendo estos años.

—Ya veo —comentó simple—, espero que no hayan encontrado esos relatos aburridos.

—Oh no, para nada —señaló Celestine—. Pansy ha estado muy interesada en ese tema.

—Yo mismo la podría poner al tanto, después de todo…no hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar apropiadamente.

—No veo por qué no, ustedes siempre fueron tan buenos amigos.

—Madre, no creo tener el tiempo necesario para hacerlo, será en otra ocasión, debo atender compromisos previos. —Se apuró a excusarse.

—Tonterías, claro que puedes —declaró su madre.

—Vamos Pansy. —Extendió su mano hacia ella, sabiéndose triunfante.

Pansy apretó sus dedos en su bolsa, sabía que esa visita no era buena idea, pero su madre había estado insistiéndole, hasta que finalmente la había acompañado y ahora pagaría por eso.

Se obligó a meter aire a sus pulmones y con una sonrisa forzada, mucho en realidad, aceptó el gesto caballeroso de Draco. En cuanto sus manos se tocaron supo que estaba en graves problemas.

Se retiraron después de unas palabras corteses, apenas salieron del salón, avanzando unos pasos por el pasillo y Pansy brincó lejos de él.

—¿A dónde huirás? —inquirió divertido.

—No tengo que huir, sólo…

—Ahora yo dirijo el juego Pansy —espetó suavemente, acercándose a ella con la calma de un depredador experimentado, que sabe que tiene a su presa justo donde la quiere.

Ella alzó su cara buscando mantenerse firme, ¿cómo si eso fuera posible?, ¡tenía las piernas hechas gelatina!

—No estoy jugando a nada.

—Sí lo estás… has estado evitándome, ignorándome y todo deliberadamente.

Soltó un pequeño bufido, que era más por nervios que cualquier otra cosa. —Eso no es un juego —añadió seca—, eso es porque tú…

—¿Yo qué? —Cerró la distancia entre los dos, colocando una mano en la pared que estaba detrás de ella.

Pansy comenzaba a sentirse acorralada y eso no le agradaba. —Esto es una idiotez, me voy…

—No —replicó posesivo, tomándola de la muñeca, pegándola de nuevo a la pared cubierta de un elegante papel tapiz verde intenso con un intrincado diseño.

—Draco.

—Eres una tonta.

Ella abrió su boca con disgusto, mientras su ceño se fruncía. —¿Ah sí? Pues tú eres un imbécil que piensa que puede volver después de años y que yo estaría esperando por él como una…

—Cállate, no tienes ni la maldita idea —interpeló enfurecido, antes de tomar aquellos labios carnosos que estaban curvados en una mueca de disgusto.

Pansy se quedó enmudecida por la acción, pero a la par se sintió extasiada. Aquella boca que le había arrebatado su primer beso, ahora demandaba de nuevo por su atención; ya no eran más dos adolescentes, se trataba de un hombre y una mujer, aquello estaba tomando otras dimensiones…

Él fue exigente, demandante… no le dio tregua, ni descanso y ella pronto se vio cautivada por esa intensidad llena de enojo, de deseo… porque claro que había eso, siempre había estado presente entre ellos dos… pero ella nunca lo había dejado avivarse, porque no deseaba convertirse en una zorrita más de la lista de Draco Malfoy. Aunque justo ahora mientras se derretía en medio de aquel tórrido beso, quiso perderse en ese fuego… en él y eso la asustó.

Tan pronto como Draco se apretó contra ella, haciéndola jadear, una pequeña parte de su cerebro se conectó, activada por pánico que iba creciendo en su interior, había perdido el control y no podía permitirse eso.

_«Jack.»_

Aquello no podía continuar y así cómo comenzó, ella se apartó —casi de forma arrebatadora—. En sus manos aún podía sentir la textura de aquel cabello rubio, con el que había estado jugando y su boca, estaba enrojecida por el trabajo al que había estado sometida, aún tenía todas esas sensaciones recorriéndola, estaba demasiado alterada… tenía que irse de ahí antes de cometer una locura y así lo hizo.

***º*º*º**

**_Continuará…_**

¿Reviews? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Algo? ¿Avadas?

Hay dos grupos de esta pareja en Fb por si desean unirse a ellos. (Pansy &amp; Draco-Slytherin Love y Por los que pensamos que Draco y Pansy debieron terminar juntos)

Por favor no olviden comentar.

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — **_**The darkness princess &amp; Lady Muerte**_**.**


	13. La otra

**_Disclaimer:_** Desde las profundidades de nuestra mente hemos vuelto con otra historia, sobre dos Slytherins que debieron terminar juntos. Los personajes le pertenecen a Jk Rowling.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸ o .¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸.°¤

**THE TIME COMES**

By

_The Darkness Princess &amp; Lady Muerte_

* * *

_Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

_Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

_D.B.M.F_

***º*º*º**

**_La otra._**

A Pansy le había temblado hasta el alma después de semejante beso. ¡Merlín!, no podía negar lo que sentía, lo que él le provocaba… tan sólo estar cerca de él, en la misma habitación, a escasos metros, era razón para que su amor se liberara de su prisión, pero no debía ser… ¿a dónde terminaría si se dejará ir por esos sentimientos? Él seguía siendo Draco Malfoy, él que no la había elegido para ser su novia y por lo que veían sus ojos con gran furia y dolor, tampoco para ser su prometida y ni hablar de su esposa.

Ahí estaba él, frente a ella, paseando por el Callejón con Astoria Greengrass del brazo. Ni siquiera se lo vio venir, Daphne debería haberla puesto al tanto de esto… pero era su hermana la que estaba implicada.

Se sintió traicionada.

Apretó sus manos con fuerza, hervía de celos. Se sentía nuevamente como en Hogwarts y eso era estúpido, ella ya no era una niña… tal vez si seguía siendo berrinchuda, caprichosa y demás, pero no era ninguna tonta y no era el juguete de nadie… ni siquiera de él.

Sí Draco la había besado, era por mero antojo, por demostrar que aún tenía poder sobre ella, que ella seguía rindiéndose a él, a sus deseos, pero no… no dejaría que eso pasara de nuevo, si en el pasado no quiso convertirse en su pasatiempo, no lo haría ahora. Ella no iba a ser el secreto oscuro, ni la amante de nadie.

Sintiéndose observado, Malfoy alzó la vista topándose con Pansy, su cara crispada le causó un malestar inexplicable.

—¿Pasa algo? —inquirió Astoria con su voz suave, ladeando con elegancia su rostro hacia él, quien repentinamente se había quedado callado.

—No —dijo, pero si pasaba… y aunque quiso recomponerse no le fue posible hacerlo del todo. Las cosas iban de mal en peor con Pansy, no debía haberla besado, pero ¡joder!, no había podido evitarlo y estaría estúpido si negaba que le había sabido a gloria.

La deseaba, la quería en su cama y entre sus sábanas con él profundamente clavado en su interior, escuchándola rezar su nombre mientras se deshacía de placer bajo él.

Si ella no complicara todo, las cosas serían tan distintas entre ellos, pero no era él caso.

—Oh, es por Pansy, ustedes siguen siendo amigos, ¿no? —preguntó curiosa, después de darse cuenta hacia dónde apuntaba la mirada de él.

Draco regresó su atención a su acompañante. Astoria, era hermosa de una forma sutil y dulce, le agradaba su personalidad, se amoldaba bastante bien a la de él. En el colegio se habían tratado, pero no lo suficiente para el gusto de él… con ella nunca había tenido nada que ver y no por qué no lo deseara, sino porque sabía que ella era de esas chicas que eran difíciles y aunque le representaba un reto, la había dejado de lado, y después su vida se había vuelto un asco como para andar pensando en cortejar a alguien, pero ahora que sobre sus hombros recaía el seguir con el apellido Malfoy y levantarlo, sin duda había pensado en ella como una posible y futura esposa… así que tratarla más le había parecido lo correcto.

Odiaba la idea de casarse, él no era de esos sueños tontos y rosas de la familia feliz, pero tampoco iba a quedarse solo, simplemente que postergaría el matrimonio para tiempo después cuando sintiera que había llegado el momento.

—Sí —pronunció seco. ¿Amigos? Ya no sabía si lo seguían siendo, era claro que para Pansy ya no lo era más, ¿y para él?

—Su tienda es fabulosa…

Pansy hizo acopio de toda su fuerza y con el corazón oprimido, avanzó hacia ellos, no tenía caso fingir que no los había visto, ellos después de todo ya se habían dado cuenta de su presencia. Elevó su mentón con arrogancia, una sonrisa fría y calculada bailó en sus labios rojos, sus pasos se llenaron de elegancia y altivez.

—Astoria, Draco… no esperaba verlos por aquí. —Su tono de voz fue más agudo de lo que deseó.

—Sólo estamos dando un paseo antes de la comida, es un gran día y queríamos aprovecharlo —comunicó Astoria, afable.

—Claro —repuso forzada—, ¿no sabía que estaban saliendo? —soltó sin rodeos, dejando caer su dura mirada en él.

Astoria rió, sin ocultar su alegría. —No es nada formal, como lo tuyo con Jack.

Draco se tensó, aquella platica no le gustaba nada… ignoró el reproche silencioso que Pansy le mandaba, pero cuando su relación con "Jack" se volvió el centro de atención, fue él quien la miró con rencor.

—¿Siguen juntos, no?

—Sí.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevan? Si no estoy mal, ya son años… ¿están pensando en casarse?

_«¡¿Casarse?! ¡Pansy no puede casarse con ese tipo!»._

—¿Lo harás? —inquirió Draco, entrando de lleno en la conversación.

Pansy enarcó su ceja y le sonrió con el sabor de una dulce venganza. —Sí. —Y no era mentira, lo habían hablado… claro como cualquier pareja que lleva bastante tiempo saliendo, era el paso a seguir después de todo, aunque estaba claro que ella no había contado con que Draco Malfoy vendría a tambalear su mundo, pero ¿acaso evitaría su boda por él?

—¡¿En serio?! Debes estar emocionada.

—Astoria es mejor que partamos, tenemos una reservación esperando.

La chica se desconcertó por la rudeza de Draco, pero no puso queja.

—Fue bueno verte, nos vemos después… si pasas por la casa, hablaremos con calma —anunció con una sonrisa, antes de besar la mejilla de Pansy.

Malfoy deseó echar fuego por la boca. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando Pansy? ¿Casarse? ¿Y con ese? En verdad tenía el cerebro de una nuez.

—Pasaré a tu casa después —indicó Draco. No fue una pregunta, fue una aseveración.

—No sé si estaré —contestó al instante, aunque sabía que no tenía planes para ese día, pero no quería hacerle las cosas sencillas.

—Aún así iré —declaró, estaba dispuesto a esperarla si era necesario.

—Como quieras, _querido_ —masculló agria, se acercó a él sabiendo que tenía la ventaja y porque podía y quería. Sus labios cayeron en su mejilla, peligrosamente cerca de su boca.

Draco tuvo que armarse de valor, para no tomarla de la cintura y apretarla contra él. Era tan desquiciante que le provocaban unas malditas ganas de darle unas nalgadas. Lo estaba tentando… y lo iba a encontrar.

***º*º*º**

**_Continuará…_**

¿Reviews? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Algo? ¿Avadas?

En otras cosas, hay dos grupos de esta pareja en Fb por si desean unirse a ellos. (Pansy &amp; Draco-Slytherin Love y Por los que pensamos que Draco y Pansy debieron terminar juntos)

Por favor no olviden comentar.

Muchas gracias.

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — **_**The darkness princess &amp; Lady Muerte**_**.**


	14. Al límite

_**Disclaimer:**_ Desde las profundidades de nuestra mente hemos vuelto con otra historia, sobre dos Slytherins que debieron terminar juntos. Los personajes le pertenecen a Jk Rowling.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸ o .¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸.°¤

**THE TIME COMES**

By

_The Darkness Princess &amp; Lady Muerte_

* * *

_Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

_Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

_D.B.M.F._

***º*º*º**

_**Al límite.**_

Draco fiel a su palabra apareció en la casa de los Parkinson, su humor no había mejorado ni una pizca, ni siquiera estar con Astoria había logrado sacar de su cabeza la afirmación de Pansy.

Ahora se encontraba aguardando su llegada en la sala, en la que habían tenido tantos momentos juntos desde niños y ahora sería el primero siendo adultos o eso esperaba, porque ella bien podía no pararse por ahí, solía ser bastante vengativa cuando quería.

Se levantó, estirando un poco sus piernas, viendo los fantasmas del pasado correr y juguetear por el lugar. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que haber cambiado tanto?

Exhaló con pesadez, pasando los dedos por sus mechones platinados. Así fue como lo encontró Pansy, ella tuvo que obligarse a respirar… era difícil hacerlo con normalidad cuando él estaba ahí, esperándola. El corazón prometía salirse del pecho, él no debería hacerla sentir esa revolución, se lo había estado diciendo la mayor parte de su vida, pero vaya que era necia. Apenas tuvo tiempo para recomponerse un poco cuando él se percató de su presencia.

—¿Me seguirás mirando de esa forma? —Enarcó su ceja, mientras su cuerpo adoptaba una postura recta. Merlín, ya estaba deseando ir hasta ella y romper esa maldita tensión que había entre ellos.

Pansy echó su cabello hacia atrás con un movimiento suave de su mano, arrugó ligeramente su nariz y comenzó a avanzar hasta el sillón cercano. —No te miro de ninguna manera —señaló seca, dejando su bolso, para poder cruzarse de brazos en un gesto meramente de protección.

—Lo haces —afirmó con una sonrisa ladeada.

Ello soltó un resoplido. —¿Me dirás qué es lo que quieres?

—¿Querer? No.

—No estoy para tus juegos —advirtió filosa—, tengo que prepararme, quede de verme con Jack… —Era mentira, pero él no tenía porque saberlo.

Malfoy apretó su mandíbula, incluso sus dientes sonaron. Su mirada apenas serena, se volvió una tormenta. Se acercó a ella con una rapidez que no vio venir, cuando quiso actuar él ya la tenía sujeta de la muñeca.

—No te casaras con ese.

—¿Ah no? —respondió en forma retadora.

—No.

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás a causa de su risa. —Por favor, ¿qué es esto…?

—Es un perdedor.

—No, no lo es y no quiero seguir hablando de esto —manifestó, buscando soltarse.

—¿Por qué quieres casarte?

Ella detuvo su jaloneo, sus ojos se estrecharon con rabia. —¿Por qué Astoria?

—No se trata de ella.

—¿Tú si puedes venir y cuestionarme acerca de mi novio… y yo no puedo hacer lo mismo?

Malfoy la soltó, sintiéndose terriblemente impotente. Pansy no se amedrentó, le sostuvo la mirada con la misma intensidad de emociones contrastantes.

—¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué te importa si me caso con él? —Estaba cansada de esa situación tan tirante.

_«¿Por qué le importaba?»._

Se quedó tenso con los ojos clavados en ella, cómo si esperara encontrar la respuesta en ella y tal vez era así. La imaginó casándose o enlazándose con ese y no pudo soportarlo, era simplemente una sensación horrible e insoportable… tanto como lo podía ser una maldición imperdonable.

¡Al demonio, claro que le importaba!

—No puedes hacerlo —profirió en medio de un conflicto mental. La pasó dirigiéndose a la salida, pero ella no estaba preparada para dejarlo ir…

—Dame una razón para no hacerlo.

Él se detuvo en la entrada de la habitación.

¿Tenía una razón?

Su corazón dio un vuelco.

—Draco —llamó de forma tentativa.

—No lo sé —dijo sin girarse.

La decepción cayó sobre Pansy como un manto pesado. ¿Qué era lo que esperaba? ¿Qué le dijera que la quería? ¿Qué deseaba estar con ella?

_«Soy una tonta.»._

Ahí estaba de nuevo como en los viejos tiempos recibiendo solamente rechazo de él.

Se rió sin ganas, fue un sonido realmente vacío que hizo girar a Draco, lo que vio lo hizo sentir un gran nudo en su estómago.

—Vete… y no me busques más —pidió con la voz desquebrajada.

***º*º*º**

**_Continuará…_**

¿Reviews? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Algo? ¿Avadas?

Hay dos grupos de esta pareja en Fb por si desean unirse a ellos. (Pansy &amp; Draco-Slytherin Love y Por los que pensamos que Draco y Pansy debieron terminar juntos)

Por favor no olviden comentar.

Muchas gracias.

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — **_**The darkness princess &amp; Lady Muerte**_**.**


	15. Revelaciones

**_Disclaimer:_** Desde las profundidades de nuestra mente hemos vuelto con otra historia, sobre dos Slytherins que debieron terminar juntos. Los personajes le pertenecen a Jk Rowling.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸ o .¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸.°¤

**THE TIME COMES**

By

_The Darkness Princess &amp; Lady Muerte_

* * *

_Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

_Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

_D.B.M.F._

***º*º*º**

_**Revelaciones.**_

Esa noche fue una pesadilla y la noche siguiente, pero en su tercer día fue como si nada hubiese pasado, se puso sus tacones, una túnica nueva y salió a la vida con una sonrisa de princesa.

—Luces bien —señaló Daphne, mirándola de reojo, mientras caminaban por la tienda.

—Tú lucirías mejor si usarás este vestido.

—Ya he comprado suficiente por hoy, ¿acaso quieres que vacíe la bóveda de la familia?

—No creo que eso importe ahora que su familia se una con la de los Malfoy —dijo mordaz.

Daphne abrió mucho los ojos, su boca cayó. Pansy volteó su rostro, sin poder seguir con aquella farsa.

—Pan…

—¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

—Es que yo… —Dejó caer sus hombros y sus manos apretaron con fuerza su bolso— no lo sé, no sabía cómo decírtelo —comentó con pesar—. No es cuestión mía, es mi hermana… y de repente todo esto estaba pasando, nuestras familias han hecho todo.

Definitivamente no era lo que Pansy esperaba escuchar, su irá no era para su amiga, eso estaba claro. Respiró larga y profundamente, miró a su amiga con los labios crispados.

—Bien, te creo, pero eso no quiere decir que…

—¡Ay por Merlín! ¡Sigues enamorada de Draco! —Se llevó las manos a su boca, cubriéndola.

Su grito atrajo la atención de las trabajadoras del lugar y de unas clientas.

—¡Daphne, claro que no! ¿Quieres bajar la voz? —exclamó veloz, sintiéndose realmente incómoda.

¡Genial, ahora comenzarían los chismes sobre eso!

—Pansy —susurró de forma acusadora.

—No estoy enamorada de él —profirió rechinando sus dientes, aunque claro era mentira y la más grande de todas.

—Oh vamos, he sido tu amiga la mayor parte de tu vida, no esperaras que me crea eso.

—Basta —pidió, jalándola a la parte trasera de la tienda, donde se encontraba su "oficina", o más bien un lugar dónde ella se refugiaba y relajaba—. ¿Estás loca? No vuelvas a decir algo así.

—Lo diré porque no puedo creerlo, todo este tiempo…

—No hay nada que entender, yo estoy con Jack y él ya sabes lo que está haciendo.

—Pero… espera, no entiendo.

—¿Qué hay que entender? —inquirió con desgano—. Ambos tomamos caminos distintos, nunca hubo algo realmente importante entre él y yo.

—Pansy…

—No quiero que lo digas.

—¿Has hablado con él? ¿Él sabe esto? ¿Sabe qué lo quieres aún?

Pansy soltó una risa agria. —Estoy con Jack, me voy a casar con él en un futuro, es todo lo que él debe saber.

Daphne quiso decir más, pero su amiga no se lo permitió. Estaba entre la espada y la pared, por un lado estaba su hermana y su relación con Draco, y por otro Pansy, su mejor amiga con su historia interminable al lado de él.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

***º*º*º**

Jack Ford, se encontraba sentado en la mesa de jardín junto a las mujeres más importantes de su vida, su madre y sus dos hermanas.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —inquirió su madre, mirándolo a través de sus ojos entrecerrados.

—Más que nada en mi vida.

—¡Eso es genial! —aplaudió Emilie.

—Ya tengo unas ideas para un enlace espectacular —añadió Emma con los ojos brillantes.

Jack observó con diversión a sus hermanas gemelas, las dos habían comenzado a cuchichear acerca de flores, vestidos, adornos…

—¡Paren, paren, par de loros!

Ambas chicas lo fulminaron con sus ojos azules.

—Aún no me ha dicho que sí.

—Estaría loca para no hacerlo —refunfuñó Emma.

—Sí, puedes ser feo, molesto y horrible, pero ya te soportó todos estos años, no veo ¿por qué te diría que no?

Él soltó una ligera carcajada. —¿Y todavía lo preguntan? Además, ustedes tienen que prometer que si acepta la dejarán organizar su propia boda

Ambas hicieron pucheros, Jack deslizó una sonrisa en sus labios, pero ésta casi desapareció al ver el gesto serio de su madre.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Nada, sólo espero que ella sepa corresponderte —comentó adusta. Ella había seguido de cerca esta relación y había visto la forma en que su hijo se desvivía por esa chica, pero no había visto esa devoción en ella, para él. Sólo esperaba que después de tanto tiempo, no fuera a hacerle daño.

—Ya lo hace, madre —aseguró.

Ella lo amaba, nada podía salir mal.

***º*º*º**

_**Continuará…**_

¿Reviews? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Algo? ¿Avadas?

En otras cosas, hay dos grupos de esta pareja en Fb por si desean unirse a ellos. (Pansy &amp; Draco-Slytherin Love y Por los que pensamos que Draco y Pansy debieron terminar juntos)

Por favor no olviden comentar.

Muchas gracias.

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — ****_The darkness princess &amp; Lady Muerte_****.**


	16. Confrontrando

**_Disclaimer:_** Desde las profundidades de nuestra mente hemos vuelto con otra historia, sobre dos Slytherins que debieron terminar juntos. Los personajes le pertenecen a Jk Rowling.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸ o .¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸.°¤

**THE TIME COMES**

By

_The Darkness Princess &amp; Lady Muerte_

* * *

_Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

_Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

_D.B.M.F._

***º*º*º**

_**Confrontando.**_

Draco se estaba volviendo loco desde aquel día que había salido de la casa de los Parkinson, no podía quitarse de la cabeza a su amiga y por si fuera poco, la batalla que ella había desatado, había terminado con él aceptando lo que jamás pensó que le pasaría.

La quería y no como su amiga, nunca así… la quería como mujer y definitivamente odiaba a Ford. Ese estaba disfrutando de ella, de la forma en que él siempre había deseado hacerlo, la tenía en su cama, era el receptor de su cariño, de su deseo.

Debió dejarla quererlo en su momento, darle un nombre a su relación, pero no… había deseado estar con otras chicas y luego había pensado que alejarse era lo mejor, ahora venía a darse cuenta que no lo había sido y nunca lo sería.

—Sólo díselo.

—Idiota, no puedo hacer eso —masculló Draco, lanzándole una dura mirada a Blaise.

—¿Y qué es lo que harás? —cuestionó Theo, impasible.

Se quedó callado, aún no tenía esa respuesta. Siguió caminando por el Callejón, cuando notó la presencia de su enemigo.

Jack iba con Emilie y Emma, cada una sujeta de uno de sus brazos, los tres lucían amplias sonrisas, que brillaron al llegar a su destino: la joyería.

Zabinni silbó mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de su amigo. —Apuesto 50 galeones a que va por el anillo.

Draco se congeló, el corazón le dio un brusco salto en el pecho.

—Cierra la boca, negro —espetó Nott, lanzándole una advertencia con sus ojos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso crees que no es así?

—No estás ayudando.

—Al contrario, quiero que nuestro Draquito reaccione y haga algo.

Malfoy hastiado, se alejó y desapareció.

El resto del día fue de mal en peor. El trabajo en el Ministerio era un asco, al menos ahora que ya no era la noticia del momento el ambiente se había tranquilizado, pero él seguía siendo una escoria. Cuando había ido a casa se había encontrado con que su madre había estado con la de Astoria y hablando, no quería ni imaginarse de qué.

Lo que siguió de la semana no fue mejor y tampoco la siguiente. Cada mañana que veía el periódico, que desayunaba con su madre, veía a sus amigos o salía con Astoria, temía escuchar la noticia del compromiso de Pansy, pero hasta el momento nada de eso había sucedido.

Una noche de insomnio mientras bebía una copa whiskey, supo que no podía continuar así.

Iría a dónde estaba su problema... con Pansy.

Colarse a su casa no fue difícil, después de todo conocía bien el lugar y tenía los contrahechizos de cualquier protección.

Ella se encontraba dormida, abrazada a una almohada.

Draco se permitió beber de esa imagen, ella luciendo como un ángel, de su piel lechosa y su cabello negro apenas esparcido por la almohada.

Su mano se movió sin que él lo pensara mucho, delineó su mejilla y ella se removió despertando.

Pansy parpadeó, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al verlo ahí de pie a su lado con aquella mirada que la hizo estremecerse y tragarse el grito de pánico que se había instalado en el fondo de su garganta. Apenas y se movió un poco, su pulso se fue al cielo y aunque debía estar cuestionándolo en ese momento o corriéndolo, no pudo hacerlo.

Él movió su mano a la parte posterior de su cabeza, acariciando su cuello. Ella cerró sus ojos ante la caricia, el cuerpo se le erizó.

Malfoy soltó una maldición, verla tan receptiva sólo avivo el fuego dentro de él.

Al demonio todo y todos.

***º*º*º**

**_Continuará…_**

¿Reviews? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Algo? ¿Avadas?

En otras cosas, hay dos grupos de esta pareja en Fb por si desean unirse a ellos. (Pansy &amp; Draco-Slytherin Love y Por los que pensamos que Draco y Pansy debieron terminar juntos)

Por favor no olviden comentar.

Muchas gracias.

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — **_**The darkness princess &amp; Lady Muerte**_**.**


	17. Tú y yo

_**Disclaimer:**_ Desde las profundidades de nuestra mente hemos vuelto con otra historia, sobre dos Slytherins que debieron terminar juntos. Los personajes le pertenecen a Jk Rowling.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸ o .¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸.°¤

**THE TIME COMES**

By

_The Darkness Princess &amp; Lady Muerte_

* * *

_Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

_Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

_D.B.M.F._

***º*º*º**

_**Tú y yo.**_

**(N/as: Contiene una escena subida de tono xD)**

Pansy se sentía tocando el cielo con las caricias que Draco le hacía y que ella devolvía con la devoción que había guardado todos esos años y que sólo podía ser para él. Era increíble como algo que había hecho ya con otra persona podía sentirse completamente diferente sólo por estar con su gran amor.

Sus manos se perdieron en la extensión de piel de la espalda de él, mientras sus labios seguían bailando siguiendo el ritmo demandante de los de Draco. El cuerpo le ardía como si estuviese en medio de un incendio y tal vez así era, se movió permitiendo que le retirara el camisón verde que se había enredado sobre sus costillas, después de todo lo que habían estado haciendo.

Los ojos plateados de él se oscurecieron con lujuria al ver su figura finalmente después de tantos años de imaginarla; no llevaba sostén y la única prenda que la protegían eran unas pantys negras de encaje. Una visión que le calentó la sangre e hizo que su entrepierna se endureciera.

Si Pansy se sintió avergonzada o intimida por ese estudio al que fue sometida no lo demostró, alargó sus brazos y lo rodeó por el cuello, acercándolo. Sus torsos desnudos se rozaron sacándoles un par de siseos de placer, que sólo sirvieron para enardecerlos más.

Draco la besó con fuerza hasta quedarse sin aire y aún después sus labios se deslizaron por su mentón creando un patrón de besos húmedos hasta llegar a uno de sus senos, adorándolo, disfrutando de su punta de seda y repitió lo mismo con el otro, reduciendo a su amiga de la infancia a una masa de sensaciones.

—¡Ah… Merlín, Draco! —Sus uñas se resbalaron por su costado, marcándolo.

Él esbozó una media sonrisa torcida que le quedaba endemoniadamente bien. Escuchar su nombre en medio de un gemido, era todo lo que necesitaba. Ella lo seguía queriendo y ese imbécil de Ford podía irse a la mierda o a China, poco le interesaba. Pansy iba a ser suya, como siempre debió haber sido.

Mordisqueó la piel de su ombligo logrando que ella se ondulara y se aferrara a las mantas de su cama, mientras él bajaba un poco más topándose con su ropa interior, la última barrera entre él y ella. Tomó el borde y la fue deslizando por sus largas piernas pálidas.

Y ahí estaba ella, con las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios entreabiertos buscando un poco de aliento, mirándolo con la misma hambre, retándolo a seguir sin palabras. Él emitió un sonido bajo y primitivo. Su erección clamaba por salir de la cárcel de sus pantalones, se hincó en el colchón y sus dedos volaron a la hebilla de su cinturón.

Pansy se incorporó con la gracia de una ninfa y mientras succionaba la piel de la clavícula de Draco, sus manos ayudaron a las de él con su tarea.

Él jadeó ahogadamente disfrutando de su atención, pero la tuvo que alejar un poco para poder aventar lejos su ropa y cuando volvió a su posición, sintió la mano delicada de Pansy hacerle una caricia en su miembro, algo tímida para su gusto, pero lo suficiente para prenderlo más, así que la ayudó un poco, cerrando su mano sobre la de ella, guiándola al tiempo que sus bocas se reclamaban en un beso demencial.

Pronto estuvieron enredados en un abrazo pasional, él buscando memorizar cada parte de ella, sus gestos, sus palabras entrecortadas. Alargó el momento lo más que pudo hasta que finalmente la tomó de la cintura y se alineó para entrar en la estrecha calidez de ella con una sola estocada. Él hubiese deseado ser el primero, pero se había ganado a pulso el no serlo y eso le provocaba unos celos furiosos, deseaba borrar cada rastro, cada recuerdo que ella tuviera de otro.

Pansy retuvo el aliento en su garganta, la sensación de unión la hizo sacudirse y echar su cabeza hacia atrás.

—Te sientes tan bien —gruñó, retirándose para volver a empujarse, iniciando un vaivén perezoso al que ella se acopló con gusto, sus piernas se engancharon a las caderas de él, deseando nunca soltarlo.

Draco bajó su cara para morder sus labios, arrancándole un fuerte suspiro.

—Necesito…

—Lo sé. —La silenció besándola con fuerza, mientras sus movimientos se volvían más rápidos y fuertes.

Ella rompió el broche de sus bocas con la respiración alterada. —¡Sí…Draco… de esa manera!

Él sonrió con suficiencia, mientras una de sus manos se cerraba en el pecho de ella y la otra se clavaba en su cadera. Todo se desdibujo a su alrededor, el calor subía, el sudor los cubría y la necesidad de alivio se volvió apremiante.

Pansy sintió el fuego crecer en su interior hasta que explotó, curvando su cuerpo hacía él, apretándolo aún más en su interior. El nombre de Draco llenó la habitación mientras el éxtasis la envolvía. Apenas unas estocadas después él llegó al clímax, cayendo sobre ella saciado y agotado.

Ninguno nunca pudo imaginar con exactitud lo que sería estar juntos y al haberlo comprobado todo tuvo sentido, estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Draco mordió la piel de su cuello, Pansy exhaló y enredó sus dedos en los cabellos rubios ligeramente humedecidos y mientras sus mentes comenzaban a aclararse, el temor de que la realidad los alcanzara se hizo presente.

*º*º*º

_**Continuará…**_

¿Reviews? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Algo? ¿Avadas?

En otras cosas, hay dos grupos de esta pareja en Fb por si desean unirse a ellos. (Pansy &amp; Draco-Slytherin Love y Por los que pensamos que Draco y Pansy debieron terminar juntos)

Por favor no olviden comentar.

Muchas gracias.

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — **_**The darkness princess &amp; Lady Muerte**_**.**


	18. Conflictos

**_Disclaimer:_** Desde las profundidades de nuestra mente hemos vuelto con otra historia, sobre dos Slytherins que debieron terminar juntos. Los personajes le pertenecen a Jk Rowling.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸ o .¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸.°¤

**THE TIME COMES**

By

_The Darkness Princess &amp; Lady Muerte_

* * *

_Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

_Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

_D.B.M.F_

***º*º*º**

**_Conflictos._**

Esa habitación había sido testigo de la sensualidad, pasión y amor que surgía cuando dos personas se volvían una sola. Después de la primera vez, continuaron más besos largos y ardientes, caricias que se habían extendido hasta llevarlos a fundirse nuevamente, pero esta vez ninguno llevaba prisa por alcanzar el éxtasis.

Dormir no había estado en sus planes, pero aún así cayeron en manos de Morfeo. Pansy fue la primera en despertar, por un momento creyó que todo aquello había sido un sueño, pero el aliento de Draco acariciaba un punto en su garganta y mano cerrada sobre su pecho, la hacía consciente de que en verdad había pasado. El aire escapó por sus labios entreabiertos, tenía algunos músculos atrofiados pero por lo demás, podía decir que se sentía estupenda.

Este había sido su sueño, si sonaba como una estúpida romántica, pero… así había sido. Todo encajaba tan bien, los dos tenían una química feroz, era como si se leyeran el pensamiento y no necesitaban magia para eso o no de esa clase al menos.

Esa era la vida que ella había querido por mucho tiempo, lo que había deseado y anhelado con fuerza, pero la realidad era que anoche le había sido infiel a Jack, un hombre que no se lo merecía… y por si fuera poco ahora se había unido a la lista de acostones de Draco. Su fantasía se rompía ahí, ella no era una prioridad para él, no era su novia, ni con la que buscaba casarse… sólo había ido ahí a terminar lo que habían empezado en Malfoy Manor.

El peso de sus actos recayó en ella como una roca, una sensación agridulce la atravesó. No necesitaba tener un IQ alto para saber que él no iba a dejar todo por ella, no habían hecho promesas de esa clase horas antes y no las harían en ese momento, y tampoco iba a dejar que esto pasara con regularidad, no iba a ser su amante… no podía convertirse en eso a estas alturas cuando ya no tenía nada que ganar.

Con la cabeza fría, se movió incapaz de seguir junto a él, no intentó no despertarlo… él tenía que irse de cualquier forma y era mejor que fuera antes de que amaneciera por completo.

Draco soltó un gruñido al sentirla alejarse, se pasó una mano por los ojos tallándolos, sacudiéndose los restos de sueño.

—¿A dónde vas?

Pansy se estaba colocando la bata de seda que iba a juego con el camisón que había terminado botado en algún lugar. No volteó, si lo hacía su fuerza de voluntad desaparecería, podía sentir como un agujero crecía en su estómago y no había vuelta atrás.

—Debes irte.

—¿Qué? —preguntó enarcando su ceja, era claro que no estaba tomando en serio sus palabras—. Vuelve aquí, Pansy, aún es temprano y sino quieres dormir, siempre podemos hacer algo más gratificante.

La insinuación consiguió hacerla estremecerse de pies a cabeza, sus palabras arrastradas prometían un placer que ella ya conocía y que la hacía olvidar todo.

Sacudió su cabeza y se dirigió a la ventana, haciendo a un lado la cortina. La niebla se había levantado, no iba a ser un día soleado.

—Pansy.

—Vete ya. —Consiguió decir sin titubear.

Draco esta vez la tomó en serio, se incorporó ligeramente apoyándose en sus codos para verla.

—No quieres que nos vean juntos.

—Especialmente eso, sabes como es mi madre… y tal vez mi padre te aprecie como el hijo que nunca tuvo, pero dudo que le agrade verte salir de mi habitación.

Una sonrisa se extendió por los labios de Draco, ya podía imaginarse el desastre que sería. No quería eso, pero en definitiva si la quería a ella de nuevo en la cama. Sus ojos se oscurecieron al recorrer su figura ahora envuelta en esa bata, una semi-erección se ocultaba bajo las mantas.

Fue por ella sin preocuparse por cubrirse, envolvió sus manos en la cintura de Pansy. Aspiró el aroma de su cabello negro y bajo lentamente buscando un pedazo de piel expuesta.

—No hagas esto —pidió y su voz salió quebrada.

Él frunció su ceño, estaba tan tiesa que parecía que estaba abrazando un cadáver.

—¿Qué te ocurre?

—Me ocurre que esto no puede seguir. —Haciendo acopio de valor, se arrastró lejos de él, encarándolo.

—No puedes hablar en serio.

—Oh sí lo hago, por fin obtuviste lo que tanto querías de mi y ambos lo disfrutamos, no hay más que decir.

Malfoy no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. —¿Qué clase de ideas estúpidas se te metieron en la cabeza?

Pansy crispó sus labios en una sonrisa que no tenía nada de alegría. —No entiendo lo que tú pretendes, ¿qué acaso piensas que dejaré que me vuelvas tu sucio secreto?

—¡Carajo, Pansy! —Se pasó la mano por su cabello hasta llegar a su nuca, tratando de calmar la irritación que comenzaba a sentir—. No es así, estás haciendo de esto una tormenta cuando no lo es.

Pansy sintió que los ojos le ardían, parpadeó con fuerza tragándose sus lágrimas, aferrándose a su orgullo. Abrió el primer cajón de su tocador, sacando su atesorado cofre, buscó con premura la llave y lo abrió con desesperación, pero apenas pudo levantar la tapa, tomó todas las cartas que pudo y se las aventó a los pies.

—¿Sabes lo que es esto?

Draco la observaba como si estuviese chiflada, pero su rostro se volvió una máscara fría al ver lo estaba regado en la fina alfombra.

—Todas estas son para ti, no finjas que no lo sabes…. no creo que llegues a saber todo lo que escribí ahí, vuelves y complicas todo con tu actitud, deseando meterte en mi vida cuando yo ya había elegido seguir sin ti, tengo un novio… uno que no me ve como su segunda opción o alguien con quien pasar la noche.

—Cállate, Pansy —pidió conteniéndose.

—No, no lo haré… ahora me vas a escuchar.

Él soltó una risa seca, avanzó hasta ella tomándola por los brazos, sacudiéndola. —Ese tipo te importa un bledo, lo dos sabemos que tú me quieres a mi, anoche en esa cama era mi nombre el que pronunciabas, era a mi a quién te entregabas. Así que todo esta claro, él sale sobrando.

—¿Y ahora me dirás que dejarás todo por mi? ¿Qué te olvidarás de Astoria? Te conozco, Draco…

—No, no lo haces.

—Vete —repitió con coraje mientras las lágrimas cubrían sus mejillas.

—No entiendes nada —rumió oscuro—, pero hablar contigo ahora es una estupidez, cuando te calmes y vuelvas a ser una persona racional, hablaremos.

La soltó dándole la espalda, dejándola helada.

Se vistió con movimientos contados, el silencio entre ellos se volvió oprimente. Ella no se había movido ni un centímetro, no lo miraba, pero sabía que estaba pensando en él. Ahora entendía que se había equivocado un montón con ella, pero se negaba a creer que las cosas estaban tan dañadas como para no poder arreglarlas.

Dirigió sus pasos hacia ella, invadiendo su espacio. —No hemos terminado, tú eres mía, Pansy. —Ella estaba por soltar seguramente algo que lo haría enfadarse más, le tomó la barbilla y la besó de forma letal, marcándola… estaba seguro que si volvía a besar a ese imbécil de Ford, pensaría primero en él.

***º*º*º**

_**Continuará…**_

¿Reviews? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Algo? ¿Avadas?

Hay dos grupos de esta pareja en Fb por si desean unirse a ellos. (Pansy &amp; Draco-Slytherin Love y Por los que pensamos que Draco y Pansy debieron terminar juntos)

Por favor no olviden comentar.

Muchas gracias.

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — **_**The darkness princess &amp; Lady Muerte**_**.**


	19. Intermediario

**_Disclaimer:_** Desde las profundidades de nuestra mente hemos vuelto con otra historia, sobre dos Slytherins que debieron terminar juntos. Los personajes le pertenecen a Jk Rowling.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸ o .¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸.°¤

**THE TIME COMES**

By

_The Darkness Princess &amp; Lady Muerte_

* * *

_Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

_Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

_D.B.M.F._

***º*º*º**

_**Intermediario**_.

—En verdad no eres muy querido por aquí —mencionó Blaise, cerrando la puerta del cubículo de Draco en el Ministerio.

Malfoy lo volteó a ver con evidente irritación. —Necesito que hagas algo por mi.

—¿Me estás pidiendo un favor, Draquito?

—No a ti —contestó dirigiendo sus frías pupilas al hombre que estaba sentado frente a él.

Theodore esbozó una media sonrisa. —¿De qué se trata?

—Quiero las cartas que tiene Pansy en su habitación.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo…? ¿Estuviste ahí? ¿Ustedes…?

—Quieres dejar de balbucear —soltó molestó—. Tuve una discusión con ella y mencionó las cartas.

—¿En verdad fue eso? —Ahora fue el turno de Theo en preguntar, su mirada recorrió a Draco de tal forma que supo que ninguno de sus amigos se tragaría ese cuento.

—¿Importa?

—¡Maldición si! Porque este juego de los compromisos es un asco —Sacó del bolsillo de su túnica un elegante sobre, aventándolo al escritorio—. La fiesta de compromiso de Pansy es este fin de semana y por lo que sé, anunciarán la fecha de su boda ahí, no esperaran mucho para casarse. ¿Qué harás? ¿Crees qué si obtienes esas cartas todo se solucionara mágicamente?

—Yo sé lo que tengo que hacer —rumió sintiendo todo su cuerpo zumbar de coraje—. ¿Puedes traerme las cartas o no?

—Dalo por hecho —respondió Theo—, aunque te recuerdo que tu preocupación más grande debe ser el terminar lo que sea que estás haciendo con Astoria. Ese sería un buen comienzo para arreglar todo esto —añadió, levantándose, era obvio que para él esa conversación había terminado.

Malfoy se tensó, no dijo nada más, sus amigos se fueron minutos después dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos que amenazaban con volverlo loco. ¿Cómo había terminado enredado en este asunto de faldas?

***º*º*º**

Pansy se encontraba sola tomando un té en una pequeña cafetería, últimamente no podía concentrarse en nada, no desde la noche que había compartido con Draco. Eso había sido un error, un enorme error y sin embargo era lo que había deseado con tanto ahínco por tanto tiempo, pero no siempre cumplir los deseos resultaba algo bueno.

Draco había intentado contactarla un par de veces, pero no entendía para qué. Él seguía comprometido y por lo que Daphne contaba aún frecuentaba a Astoria.

¡Era increíble!, pero ella no iba a ceder ante él. Jack le ofrecía todo, mientras Draco ni siquiera había dicho nada, sólo esperaba que ella lo obedeciera y se conformará con ser suya, pero aunque era terriblemente tentador eso no era lo que quería de él, si ella había deseado algo, era su amor, su respeto y que le diera el lugar que merecía.

—¿Puedo sentarme?

Pansy alzó su mirada encontrándose a Theodore, le dio una media sonrisa y asintió.

—No esperaba encontrarte aquí, no es un lugar que frecuentes.

—Sólo necesitaba un lugar calmado —dijo con sinceridad.

—No pareces tú misma estos días, ¿pasó algo?

—¿Acaso no lo sabes ya por Draco? —preguntó con ironía, alzando su ceja.

Theo sonrió suavemente. —Estoy en una posición poco envidiable en medio de los dos, así que prefiero mantenerme neutral.

—¿En serio? Pensé que apoyarías a Draco, después de todo Blaise y él…

—Pansy, tranquila, no le diré nada, pero es obvio que te estás ahogando en el problema que tienes con él.

Ella dejó escapar un suave suspiro. —No sé si puedo confiar en él.

—Deberían intentar comunicarse, es la base para toda relación.

—No sé si quiero hacer eso, trató de alejarme de los problemas no aumentarlos.

—¿Por qué crees qué aumentarían?

—Precisamente porque es Draco del que hablamos y… esto ridículo, me siento como una tonta… tengo a Jack y eso resume todo.

—Si esa es tu respuesta, no deberías entonces liarte más con esto, sigue tú vida.

—¿Estás tratando de psicoanalizarme y darme un tipo de terapia? Porque te advierto que no me agrada y no me estás ayudando.

—Si quieres un consejo Pansy, no te mientas a ti misma y si logras no hacerlo todo se volverá más claro y lo que parecía un problema no lo será más. —Apretó su mano con suavidad y se retiró así como había llegado, como un fantasma.

Pansy tomó una profunda respiración, sus palabras en verdad la habían trastocado.

Ojala asimilar y entender las cosas fuera tan sencillo.

Tal vez se había vuelto una cobarde o quizás siempre lo había sido.

***º*º*º**

**_Continuará…_**

¿Reviews? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Algo? ¿Avadas?

En otras cosas, hay dos grupos de esta pareja en Fb por si desean unirse a ellos. (Pansy &amp; Draco-Slytherin Love y Por los que pensamos que Draco y Pansy debieron terminar juntos)

Por favor no olviden comentar.

Muchas gracias.

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — ****_The darkness princess &amp; Lady Muerte_****.**


	20. El revés

**_Disclaimer:_** Desde las profundidades de nuestra mente hemos vuelto con otra historia, sobre dos Slytherins que debieron terminar juntos. Los personajes le pertenecen a Jk Rowling.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸ o .¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸.°¤

**THE TIME COMES**

By

_The Darkness Princess &amp; Lady Muerte_

* * *

_Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

_Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

_D.B.M.F._

***º*º*º**

_**El revés.  
**_

Jack sabía que algo le ocurría a su novia, no era tonto, todo era por ese amigo suyo. Su relación estaba por dar un nuevo paso, aquel que la haría más sólida, pero era ahora cuando sentía que se encontraba en su punto más frágil. Tenía miedo, la idea de perderla había cruzado su mente muchas veces últimamente, entendía que si comenzaba a reaccionar de forma equivocada, celándola y presionándola, sólo lograría alejarla más, pero era muy difícil mantenerse sereno.

—¿Jack?

Levantó sus ojos posándolos en ella. —Disculpa, estaba distraído.

—¿En qué estabas pensando?

—En algo que me esta molestando, pero no te preocupes.

Pansy se mantuvo sería a pesar que por dentro estaba inquieta, temiendo que Jack supiera ya lo que estaba pasando con Draco.

—Bien, no lo haré.

—Es tarde, es mejor que me retire.

—Puedes quedarte un poco más…

—No quiero tomarme esa confianza, tus padres pueden malinterpretarlo.

—Eso es una tontería, sabes que no les molesta tenerte aquí.

—No hay que abusar —repuso, colocando una suave sonrisa. Ella hizo un mohín y él le acarició la barbilla—. Acompáñame a la puerta.

Jack besó a Pansy por largo rato, queriendo quedarse con su sabor, con la sensación de sus labios tibios grabados en los suyos.

—Te amo —susurró al separarse.

La respuesta no llegó a sus oídos, sólo un roce más.

Dos días más y estarían comprometidos, sería una muestra de que Pansy estaba segura que quería compartir su vida con él. Entonces él podría recuperar su paz, porque su boda no tardaría en realizarse, apenas tres meses más, el tiempo necesario para preparar todo.

***º*º*º**

Draco había pasado sus tiempos libres leyendo las cartas de Pansy, devorándolas, odiándolas, le producían una serie de emociones que lo enfurecían, porque podría haber actuado antes y no estar sufriendo las consecuencias de sus actos en el presente.

Para cuando leyó la última frase de la última carta, supo por qué Pansy lo rechazaba, pero ella sólo tenía la cara de moneda y no el revés, no conocía la parte de la historia que le correspondía a él y si para recuperarla tenía que revelarla, lo haría.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —inquirió su madre, sus ojos veían cuán decidido estaba. Hace mucho que se había dado cuenta que Pansy tenía sentimientos por su hijo, en cambio Draco había sabido guardarlos mejor o probablemente era hasta ahora que los había comprendido y aceptado, pero ¿no era demasiado tarde? —Pansy tiene un relación.

Él torció su boca ocultando una sonrisa. —Nada que no se pueda solucionar.

Se levantó del sofá mostrando su natural elegancia al caminar hacia él. La sonrisa en sus labios iluminaba su rostro, mostrando una calidez que no era común en su belleza fría. —Espero que las cosas se resuelvan como lo deseas, pero primero debes hablar con Astoria.

—Lo haré, pronto.

—Supongo que debemos prepararnos para las represalias de su familia.

—No era algo formal.

—Aún así, creerán que jugaste con ella.

—Buscaré solucionarlo de la mejor manera.

—Bien.

—Me haré cargo, dile a mi padre que se mantenga al margen. —Draco dudaba que a Lucius le interesará con quién terminará casándose, mientras la mujer cumpliese con lo estipulado, pero también sabia que su padre tenía un especial interés en las relaciones sociales que tenían los Greengrass, sin duda estaban en un mejor lugar que muchas familias de su circulo después de la guerra, incluso que los Parkinson.

Narcissa izó su mano acariciando la mejilla de su hijo. La hacía feliz ver que Draco había podido encontrar el amor, después de años tan difíciles. Eso era algo que no todos tenían la dicha de conocer y mucho menos cuando existía la presión de elegir una esposa digna para seguir la línea de los Malfoy.

***º*º*º**

Pansy se preparaba para dormir, se había puesto un tratamiento el rostro para lucir una piel envidiable en su fiesta, quería verse de lo mejor, ser envidiada por las demás chicas que aún estaban en busca del mejor partido.

Ese día no dejaría que nada la afectará, ni siquiera Draco, así que iba a comenzar por quemar aquellas cartas que había guardado por años, no tenía ningún caso seguir conservándolas, por mucho tiempo las había tenido con la esperanza de dárselas a él en algún momento, después como recordatorio de que él la había echo a un lado y finalmente porque representaban el amor que tenía por él, eran su corazón, ese que había latido alocadamente por él desde el inicio.

Había sido una joven muy ingenua, por eso y porque había cambiado su forma de pensar acerca de él, era mejor que terminará con ellas.

Sería el comienzo para ponerle definitivamente punto final a esa historia. Ahora sólo pensaría en la vida que iba a aceptar, en dedicarse completamente a Jack y su futuro. No habría fantasmas de amores pasados.

Iba a convertirse en la señora Ford.

Esa era su respuesta y como había dicho Theodore no se liaría más.

Abrió el cajón de su tocador, buscó su valioso cofre, quedándose helada como un muerto, al darse cuenta que no estaba ahí.

El escándalo que causó en su casa fue épico, ni los elfos, ni los sirvientes pudieron darle respuesta al despojo que había sufrido.

Y después de muchas horas sentada en su cama, la peor idea cruzó su mente como un rayo.

_«Draco debe tenerlas.»_

Él corazón se le estrujo en el pecho. Se maldijo por lo menos diez veces, debería haberse dado cuenta antes de la ausencia del cofre, pero jamás creyó que él iría por ellas. No debería haber sido ningún trabajo entrar a su casa sin ser notado, lo había hecho antes y sin duda podría haberlo hecho después.

—¡Esto no puede ser!

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

***º*º*º**

_**Continuará…**_

¿Reviews? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Algo? ¿Avadas?

En otras cosas, hay dos grupos de esta pareja en Fb por si desean unirse a ellos. (Pansy &amp; Draco-Slytherin Love y Por los que pensamos que Draco y Pansy debieron terminar juntos)

Por favor no olviden comentar.

Muchas gracias.

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — **_**The darkness princess &amp; Lady Muerte**_**.**


	21. La rueda de la fortuna

**_Disclaimer:_** Desde las profundidades de nuestra mente hemos vuelto con otra historia, sobre dos Slytherins que debieron terminar juntos. Los personajes le pertenecen a Jk Rowling.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸ o .¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸.°¤

**THE TIME COMES**

By

_The Darkness Princess &amp; Lady Muerte_

* * *

_Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

_Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

_D.B.M.F._

***º*º*º**

_**La rueda de la fortuna.**_

Pansy detestaba la sensación de un gancho jalando su estómago desde la parte de atrás. Soltó el translador y se acomodó sus lentes oscuros y su ropa, odiaba perder la compostura.

—Bienvenidos a La Gran Manzana.

No tardó en irse del lugar dónde habían aparecido, había logrado conseguir una casa para quedarse una larga temporada. Había salido huyendo de Londres, de su compromiso y de Draco.

Cobarde, era la palabra que mejor la describía en ese momento.

Se había sentido tan acorralada que no había sido capaz de enfrentar su propia vida y elecciones.

_«¿Fue un error?»._

Cerró los ojos con fuerza recostada en aquella extraña y fría cama.

No iba a llorar, esta vez después de todo también había sido su elección.

Podría haberse quedado e ir a su hermosa fiesta de compromiso, manteniendo su infidelidad en secreto, pero ¿cuánto tiempo lograría hacerlo? Viviría temiendo que Jack lo descubriera o que la culpa lograse consumirla con cada buen acto de él, eso sin contar que Draco no jugaba de su lado, él tenía su propia partida y en esa no contemplaba a Jack.

No quería pensar en un enfrentamiento entre ellos, por eso se había ido.

Su decisión final había sido que no escogía a ninguno. Jack, aunque era más de lo que había esperado, no era él amor de su vida y Draco que si lo era, había resultado un interminable dolor.

Prefería estar sola antes que vivir con esas complicaciones.

Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

***º*º*º**

Jack se había levantado con una lechuza tocando su ventana, tan pronto la reconoció puso una sonrisa. Su novia no solía madrugar para escribir cartas, de hecho podía contar con los dedos de las manos las veces que le había mandado una a esas horas.

Entonces un mal presentimiento se adueño de él y su cara se volvió adusta, se apresuró a tomar la carta en un acto un tanto brusco. Rompió el sello y sus ojos recorrieron aquellas líneas escritas con tanta rapidez que incluso la tinta se había corrido en algunos puntos.

Y todo fue real, lo que más había temido había sucedido.

El peso de la noticia cayó sobre él, desarmándolo.

Pansy lo había dejado.

***º*º*º**

Draco ajeno a eso, se preparaba para comenzar el día, que no iba a ser como otros, por la tarde hablaría con Astoria e iría en busca de Pansy, con lo necia que era probablemente querría llevar las cosas hasta el final, pero él ya estaba preparado para hacerla entrar en razón, si bien podía aferrarse a ir a esa estúpida fiesta de compromiso, pero la boda ni hablar… eso no sucedería.

Su plan no podía fallar, además si Pansy tenía una debilidad y esa era _él_ e iba a aprovecharse de eso.

Se metió bajo la ducha, disfrutando del liquido cálido recorriéndolo, pronto eso no era lo único que lo iba a hacer, pues Pansy lo haría.

***º*º*º**

**_Continuará…_**

¿Reviews? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Algo? ¿Avadas?

En otras cosas, hay dos grupos de esta pareja en Fb por si desean unirse a ellos. (Pansy &amp; Draco-Slytherin Love y Por los que pensamos que Draco y Pansy debieron terminar juntos)

Por favor no olviden comentar.

Muchas gracias.

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — ****_The darkness princess &amp; Lady Muerte_****.**


	22. Rivales

**_Disclaimer:_** Desde las profundidades de nuestra mente hemos vuelto con otra historia, sobre dos Slytherins que debieron terminar juntos. Los personajes le pertenecen a Jk Rowling.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸ o .¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸.°¤

**THE TIME COMES**

By

_The Darkness Princess &amp; Lady Muerte_

* * *

_Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo_

_Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

_D.B.M.F._

***º*º*º**

_**Rivales**_

Draco acababa de salir de su trabajo, había sido una mañana dura. Un ataque por parte de magos oscuros en el mundo muggle había logrado que él y otros trabajadores más del Ministerio tuvieran mucho que hacer.

Eran días como esos en los que en verdad daba por hecho que presentaría una renuncia y se uniría a Theodore y Blaise en su despacho, pero era absurdo, en el sentido práctico, él no tendría que estar trabajando, tenía lo suficiente para no hacerlo, él y su descendencia… pero si estaba haciendo esto, era por su familia, por encontrar un nuevo lugar en esa sociedad y aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, quizás era una forma de redimirse por su pasado, por aquellas acciones que él nunca hubiese querido hacer.

Se aflojo su túnica, mientras tomaba un largo respiró que esperaba lo ayudara, pero no encontró la relajación que esperaba tener.

—Malfoy.

Alzó su rostro con su frente fruncida encontrando al imbécil novio de Pansy. ¡Lo último que le faltaba! Lo recorrió con su fría mirada notando su aspecto desalineado y su cara desfigurada en una expresión que no alcanzaba a descifrar. Enarcó su fina ceja, en una muestra de que no entendía que hacía ahí, hablándole como si fueran conocidos.

Su mente hábil, no tardó en arrojar una conclusión.

Él sólo podía estar ahí por una razón y por el estado en el que se encontraba, estaba casi seguro que era su único asunto en común: Pansy.

_«Lo sabe.»_

—¡Tú maldito… alejaste a Pansy de mi! —exclamó en un gruñido inundado de dolor. Ni siquiera se acercó a Draco, pero era suficiente para que éste mostrara su varita.

Malfoy miró de reojo sus alrededores, comenzaban a llamar la atención, pero a ese idiota no parecía importarle, pero a él si. No podía darse el lujo de verse envuelto en esa clase de pleitos y conductas, ya era lo bastante señalado y observado, había una buena cantidad de personas que estaban esperando que errara para refundirlo en Azkaban.

—¿De qué demonios hablas?

—¡No finjas! ¡Fue por ti! ¡Ella me dejó por ti!

La noticia sacudió a Draco, no de mala manera al contrario. Una sonrisa arrogante cruzó sus labios, pronosticando su triunfo. Pansy debía haber entrado en razón y sin tanto drama, algo que sin duda tenía que reconocerle y lo haría cuando se encontrará con ella. El regocijo lo inundó a una velocidad sorprendente haciéndolo bajar la guardia.

Jack no podía creer lo imbécil que era ese tipo, incluso se atrevía a colocar esa sonrisa, burlándose de él. —¡Voy a acabar contigo!

—_¡Protego! _—Alcanzó a lanzar Draco, resguardándose del ataque.

—_¡Flipendo!_

—_¡Impedimenta! _—Rechazó con maestría, para después arremeter con ímpetu— _¡Everte Statum_!

Los rayos y chispas de colores volaban de un lado a otro, las personas a su alrededor se protegieron del desastre que estaban causando a su paso.

Su duelo que se volvió más y más violento con el uso de maldiciones que rayaban en lo ilegal, afortunadamente los agentes del Ministerio le pusieron fin.

***º*º*º**

En la oficina de Harry Potter, se encontraban uno junto a otro, con las manos atadas gracias a cadenas mágicas. Si los aurores habían llegado a ese punto era porque ni Jack ni Draco se dignaban a terminar su duelo, aún sin varitas habían llegado a darse un par de golpes.

Harry se rascó la cabeza pasando su mirada verde de un detenido al otro. Le sorprendía que Malfoy no estuviese lloriqueando por un sanador, aunque probablemente, no lo hacía por conservar un poco de su orgullo frente a él. Sus heridas eran considerables, pero ninguno se moriría ahí.

Justo en ese momento se sentía como McGonagall cuando tenía que encargarse de Draco y él, después de una de sus tantas peleas en Hogwarts. La vida ahora lo colocaba como la autoridad para imponer castigos y en casos como ese, no se sentía exactamente afortunado, aunque otros lo tirarían de loco, señalándole que era su oportunidad de vengarse un poco.

—¿Te quedarás mirándonos por siempre o nos procesarás?

Potter tomó una bocanada de aire, había cosas que nunca cambiarían. Alzó el pergamino que estaba sobre su escritorio, se trataba del reporte que le había hecho llegar los aurores que se habían encargado de la situación.

—Un duelo que causo la alteración de la comunidad, daños considerables en propiedad publica, personas lesionadas…

Malfoy cerró los ojos y apretó su mandíbula.

_«Mierda.»_

—¿Cuál fue la causa de la pelea?

Jack ladeó su rostro lastimado, indicando que no respondería. Harry puso una mueca, dirigió su vista a Malfoy, esperando una respuesta por parte de él.

—Él me atacó y lo demandaré por eso, yo sólo me defendí.

Harry se cruzó de brazos esperando que aportara la razón, pero no sucedió.

—Señor Ford, ¿cuál fue su motivo?

—Ese idiota sabe bien cuál es.

Vaya caso, Harry no quería perder la paciencia, pero no iba a llegar a ningún lado con estos dos. El llamado a su puerta, hizo que él agradeciera la interrupción, necesitaba un respiró de aquel tensó ambiente, aquellos dos parecían querer destruirse el uno al otro apenas los dejase.

—Adelante.

—Los testimonios que recogimos.

Harry los tomó, dispuesto a echarle una ojeada, pero la presencia aún del auror en su oficina, lo hizo detenerse. —¿Algo más?

—Los abogados del señor Malfoy están aquí y piden verlo.

Harry apretó su boca con disgusto, se movió para ver afuera de su oficina de quienes se trataba, observando a unos metros a Nott y Zabinni. ¿La pandilla de Slytherins iba a reunirse en su departamento o qué?

Todo olía a viejos tiempos.

—Quiero a mis abogados, esto es un abuso —exclamó Malfoy, señalando con sus ojos las cuerdas.

—Malfoy eres un chillón de mierda, debí saberlo... ¿de verdad eres un hombre? —masculló Jack, escupiéndolo.

Potter soltó un gruñido, frunciendo su cara con molestia.

Esta iba a ser una larga tarde.

*º*º*º

_**Continuará…**_

¿Reviews? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Algo? ¿Avadas?

En otras cosas, hay dos grupos de esta pareja en Fb por si desean unirse a ellos. (Pansy &amp; Draco-Slytherin Love y Por los que pensamos que Draco y Pansy debieron terminar juntos)

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»— —**_**The darkness princess &amp; Lady Muerte**_**.**


	23. Libertad

**_Disclaimer:_** Desde las profundidades de nuestra mente hemos vuelto con otra historia, sobre dos Slytherins que debieron terminar juntos. Los personajes le pertenecen a Jk Rowling.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸ o .¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸.°¤

**THE TIME COMES**

By

_The Darkness Princess &amp; Lady Muerte_

* * *

_Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo_

_Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

_D.B.M.F._

***º*º*º**

_**Libertad.**_

Debido a lo que había pasado con el gran imbécil de Ford, no había podido hacer nada, ni hablar con Astoria, ni buscar a Pansy, porque había estado recluido en Azkaban, 5 largos días con 4 noches.

Esto no hubiese sido así si Ford no hubiese montado todo ese lío en plena calle y después en la oficina de Potter.

Nunca pensó que tocaría la prisión por una mujer, antes se había salvado por delitos más fuertes que unas peleas, esto había sido completamente innecesario y absurdo —Potter y sus grandes decisiones—, además de horriblemente traumático, era una experiencia que no deseaba repetir, ese lugar volvía locas a las personas, si no entrabas ya en ese estado.

—Tus padres… —intentó informarle Theodore.

—Lo último que quiero ahora es saber de mis padres —escupió Draco al salir de la isla.

—Astoria seguro estará esperando por ti, aún no sabe el motivo por el que fuiste encerrado, _el real_.

Por todas las gárgolas, había tenido el tiempo suficiente para pensar y si antes había tomado la decisión de terminar con ella, ahora estaba más que convencido.

—¿Dónde está Pansy?

—No hemos podido averiguar dónde esta —contó Theo, cuando habían tenido esa pequeña charla jamás imagino que ella tomaría esa decisión.

—Es astuta y esta vez no quiere ser encontrada —comentó Blaise con una mueca—. ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste qué la asustó tanto?

Dos palabras vinieron a la mente de Draco.

_«Herirla y amarla»._

Él que había creído que Pansy había entrado en razón, ahora entendía que había sido estúpido de su parte pensar en eso, tendría que haberse dado cuenta que algo andaba mal.

—Sólo espera que la encuentre —rumió furioso.

—Si no es que Ford lo hace antes —canturrió Zabinni, logrando que Nott lo fulminara con su mirada.

—Ese imbécil…

—No vuelvas a cometer una estupidez Draco —aconsejó Theodore—, espera a que todo se calme un poco.

—¿Esperar? No, la voy a encontrar.

***º*º*º**

Heather Ford sentada en la sala de la habitación de su hijo, esperaba que su hijo terminara de ducharse y volviera a lucir como una persona decente, coherente y de acuerdo a su estatus, no como aquel remendado, sucio y demente hombre que había ido a recoger a la prisión de Azkaban.

—Ahora no, madre —pidió Jack al salir del baño.

Apretó sus labios manteniendo su cara rígida y su mirada severa. Le dolía ver a su hijo así, pero no iba a ceder, no cuando había mucho por resolver y su nombre estaba en boca de todos.

—No voy a esperar a que estés listo, comprenderás que esta no es cualquier situación. Tuviste una pelea con nada menos que el hijo de los Malfoy, terminaste en la prisión, tu fiesta de compromiso tuvo que cancelarse y tu novia no aparece por ningún lado —resumió nada contenta—. ¿Son ciertos los rumores?

—Madre, ¿crees qué tuve tiempo para escuchar lo que dice la gente? ¡Por Morgona, estuve en una celda!

—No hay necesidad que me hables así.

—No me haga hacerlo, le pedí que no ahora, pero usted insitió.

—Lo simplificaré entonces —musitó, levantándose y yendo hacia él—. ¿Es cierto qué ella te engaño con el hijo de los Malfoy y por eso sucedió todo esto?

Jack tensó, con el dolor a flor de piel y el fastidio que le provocaba la situación, terminó aventando todo lo que tenía a su paso, sacando su furia.

—¡Benjamín basta! —Si había buscado una respuesta la obtuvo. Siempre había tenido sus dudas sobre Pansy Parkinson, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos porque su hijo dejará esa relación, él siempre se mantuvo firme y ella no había encontrado nada para convencerlo de que esa mujer no le convenía, hasta ahora, todos tenían sus secretos oscuros y el de ella había sido ese hombre.

—¡No vuelva a repetir eso! —gruñó, no soportaba ser el engañado y menos por Pansy, a la que le había dado todo, tenía que haber otra explicación—. Debo encontrarla.

—¿Qué? No puedes, déjala ir, ya le hizo suficiente daño a esta familia.

Jack tomó a su madre del codo y la llevó hasta la puerta. —Lo siento —dijo al echarla fuera.

Lo primero que haría era ir a su casa, sus padres debían saber algo. Al menos de toda esa estúpida pelea con Malfoy le había hecho ver qué en verdad él no sabía de los planes de Pansy, así que ella no lo había dejado por él, aunque Malfoy no ocultaba el interés que tenía en ella, era un desgraciado.

—¿Qué ocurrió contigo, Pansy?

Iba a encontrar una explicación más larga que las líneas de una carta, por su vida que lo haría.

*º*º*º

_**Continuará…**_

¿Reviews? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Algo? ¿Avadas?

En otras cosas, hay dos grupos de esta pareja en Fb por si desean unirse a ellos. (Pansy &amp; Draco-Slytherin Love y Por los que pensamos que Draco y Pansy debieron terminar juntos)

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»— —**_**The darkness princess &amp; Lady Muerte**_**.**


	24. Un extraño

**_Disclaimer:_** Desde las profundidades de nuestra mente hemos vuelto con otra historia, sobre dos Slytherins que debieron terminar juntos. Los personajes le pertenecen a Jk Rowling.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸ o .¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸.°¤

**THE TIME COMES**

By

_The Darkness Princess &amp; Lady Muerte_

* * *

_Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo_

_Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

_D.B.M.F._

***º*º*º**

_**Un extraño.**_

Pansy ajena a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en Londres, sobrellevaba su nueva vida, tratando de adaptarse al estilo neoyorkino.

—¿Lo quiere corto? —preguntó la estilista.

—Sí, quiero cambiar de imagen completamente.

—¿Nueva vida?

—Es lo que quiero.

—Llego al lugar indicado —comentó con una sonrisa brillante.

Para cuando terminaron Pansy, tenía un look distinto y fresco, desearía poder sentirse así por dentro, poder hacerse un tratamiento que el dinero pagara y que la dejara como nueva, pero su corazón aún se sentía igual de pesado.

Sentada en un lujoso restaurante pidió un buen platillo acompañado de vino. No tenía mucha hambre, pero era peor aún estar en su casa sola con sus penas, al menos afuera podía distraerse o fingir que lo hacia.

_«Olvidar, olvidar…»._

***º*º*º**

El barman de piel morena y ojos oscuros, recorrió a Pansy sin ocultar su interés, apenas ella se sentó en el banco frente a él.

—¿En qué puedo servirte?

—Sin coqueteó y lo más fuerte que tengas. —Colocó un par de billetes en la barra.

Reed silbó entre dientes. —¿Estás segura?

—¿Siempre hablas tanto? Si no me piensas atender…

Él tocó su antebrazo. —Nunca dije que no lo haría. —Se giró y con movimientos contactos colocó un trago frente a ella.

Pansy lo observó, hizo el amago de tomarlo pero en el último minuto se detuvo colocándolo de nuevo en la barra.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No quiero hablar.

—_¡Oye quiero un trago! ¡Dame algo que beber!_

Reed le dio una última mirada a la chica antes de alejarse para poder atender a los clientes. Rato después cuando llegó su hora de descanso pudo volver a ver hacia la clienta que había captado su atención, notando que seguía teniendo el mismo trago intacto y sólo estaba ahí mirándolo sin expresión alguna, parecía más un envase vacío que una persona. Había visto y conocido todo tipo de personas teniendo ese trabajo y sabía reconocer cuando las personas estaban rotas.

—No creí que pidieras el trago para observarlo, ¿te ha hecho efecto ya?

Pansy salió de su estupor parpadeando, había tenido una sería batalla de pensamientos y emociones contrastantes. —Oh… puedes tomártelo o tirarlo —señaló cogiendo su bolso, dispuesta a irse.

Reed aventó su mandil y fue tras ella. —No creo que debas irte en ese estado. —Alzó su voz lo suficientemente alto para que pudiera oírlo sobre la música.

—¿Cuál estado? Ni si quiera tome una gota.

—Él estado en el que te encuentras es más terrible que el que estuvieras tomada, porque lo segundo se cura en un horas, pero el corazón roto no.

—¿Qué?

—Ni siquiera te esfuerces, no necesito oírlo. Vamos a distraerte un poco… seguro tu cabeza lo agradecerá.

La llevó a la pista y la sonsacó para que comenzará a bailar y ella lo hizo, tal vez porque no tenía la suficiente fuerza para decirle que «no» y porque él la estaba haciendo sonreír. Él no estaba tratando de coquetear con ella —esta vez— , ni siquiera estaba tocándola de esa forma.

Y tan pronto como comenzó a disfrutar del baile, terminó llorando en el hombro de un completo desconocido, él la llevó a un privado, la sentó y le ofreció pañuelos y un vaso de agua.

—Escucha, tengo que volver a trabajar, sólo espera aquí…

Derrumbarse de esta forma penosa frente a un desconocido no era su estilo. Debería irse, en lugar de levantar pena a su paso. Palmeó su pecho esperando que su dolor menguara y le diera un respiro para recomponerse, pero no estaba funcionando.

Cerró los ojos y comenzó a hacer respiraciones lentas.

Reed la encontró mucho más entera, incluso había arreglado su maquillaje.

—Te llevaré a un punto de aparición.

—Puedo irme sola.

—No lo dudo.

*º*º*º

Y sin embargo él la había acompañado y ella no pudo evitar contarle lo que le pasaba. Hablar con un extraño aunque parecía algo loco, la había ayudado al menos momentáneamente. No esperaba volver a ver a ese tipo, así que no creía que tuviese problemas.

Él la escuchó mientras caminaban con las manos en los bolsillos, callado sin ningún juicio o expresión en su cara.

—No voy a decirte que tomaste la decisión correcta o no, sólo puedo aconsejarte que seas sincera con tu corazón. Olvidar, es la ilusión de los perdedores que tienen miedo a ser felices.

Pansy se sintió completamente golpeada por las palabras.

*º*º*º

_**Continuará…**_

¿Reviews? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Algo? ¿Avadas?

En otras cosas, hay dos grupos de esta pareja en Fb por si desean unirse a ellos. (Pansy &amp; Draco-Slytherin Love y Por los que pensamos que Draco y Pansy debieron terminar juntos)

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»— —**_**The darkness princess &amp; Lady Muerte**_**.**


	25. Ruptura

**_Disclaimer:_** Desde las profundidades de nuestra mente hemos vuelto con otra historia, sobre dos Slytherins que debieron terminar juntos. Los personajes le pertenecen a Jk Rowling.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸ o .¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸.°¤

**THE TIME COMES**

By

_The Darkness Princess &amp; Lady Muerte_

* * *

_Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

_Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

_D.B.M.F_

***º*º*º**

_**Ruptura.**_

Draco no estaba de humor para soportar ese tipo de regaño, ya no era un niño.

—¡Esto es lo que querías lograr! —exclamó Lucius, azotando su bastón.

Volteó el rostro con rabia. —Lo voy a solucionar.

—¿Cómo? ¡Estabas en tratos de casarte con la hija de los Greengrass! ¡Estuviste en Azkaban!

No iba a explicar sus acciones y menos cuando su padre no tenía la menor intención de escucharlo, miró hacia su madre con disculpa.

—Tengo un compromiso.

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de abandonar la sala y su casa, dejando a un Lucius tan enojado como un dragón a punto de escupir fuego.

***º*º*º**

Astoria entró al Caldero Chorreante con muchas dudas en su mente, no entendía por qué Draco la había citado en ese lugar y eso era lo de menos, deseaba saber más: ¿cuál había sido el motivo por el que había estado encerrado? Se corrían muchos rumores y tenía el horrible presentimiento de que eran ciertos.

Malfoy alzó la mirada de la mesa dónde se encontraba, apenas vio la figura estilizada de su novia. Dejó caer unas monedas, antes de levantarse para ir hasta ella.

—Draco, ¿por qué estamos en este lugar?

—Es sólo de momento —dijo tomando su brazo llevándola a la puerta que daba Charing Cross—, iremos a tomar un café a otro sitio.

—Oh, bien —murmuró sacando sus propias conclusiones.

Se mantuvieron en silencio caminando por las calles de Londres muggle, había tal frío entre los dos que nadie pensaría que se trataba de una pareja, sino de dos personas desconocidas que habían coincidido en andar una al lado del otra mientras se dirigían a sus destinos.

Astoria aferró su agarre a su bolso, sintiendo una opresión en su corazón.

—Es aquí, pasa. —Abrió la puerta de una cafetería. Astoria entró mirando a su alrededor con ligera curiosidad, pocos fueron los que voltearon a verlos. La guió hasta una mesa lejana de los demás comensales, pero cerca del ventanal que daba una vista del exterior.

—No pensé que conocieras esta clase de lugares, es agradable.

—Es por Blaise, él hace sus excursiones al mundo muggle y luego nos arrastra con Theodore para que los veamos.

—Vaya, no lo pensé de él.

—No confíes en él, esconde muchas cosas.

Astoria soltó una leve risa, que apenas dejó escapar un poco de su tensión. —¿Está no es una cita común, cierto?

Draco no contesto de inmediato, la interrupción de la mesera le permitió una pausa. Cuando la orden fue echa, Astoria volvió a posar sus pupilas en él, expectante de sus palabras.

—No, no lo es.

—Lo intuí, ¿tiene qué ver con tu paso por Azkaban?

El rostro de Malfoy se tensó con una mueca. —Eso no es importante.

—¿No? ¿Por qué estuviste ahí?

—Fue una tonta pelea que Potter magnifico.

—¿Con Benjamín Force? —inquirió alzando su ceja, notando como él arrugaba su nariz.

—Sí.

Astoria contuvo su respiración, sus peores pensamientos se estaban volviendo realidad. La mesera trajo su orden, dejando las tazas humeantes frente a ellos. Draco no se molestó en probarlo, pero ella sí. Necesitaba algo en la garganta para disolver el nudo en su garganta.

—Pienso que sabes por qué estamos aquí. No puedo seguir adelante con nuestra relación, no pretendo que lo entiendas, pero si que puedas aceptarlo. Sé que esto traerá muchos inconvenientes entre nuestras familias y estoy dispuesto a asumir la responsabilidad.

Astoria aferró sus manos a su falta debajo de la mesa. Ahí estaba lo que había estado imaginándose, sin adornos ni palabras de más. Deseaba creer que no le afectaba, incluso estaba sorprendida de sentir aquel golpe de dolor y vacío en su interior.

_«¿Es qué en verdad me he enamorado de Draco?»._

¡¿Qué clase de desastre era este?!

—Entiendo —dijo queriendo sonar normal, pero eso no era posible. Le estaban ganando las emociones, un par de lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas—. No se por qué estoy llorando… quizás porque estoy siendo rechazada, soy una tonta —agregó con una risa cortada.

—No lo eres —profirió Draco, dejando frente a ella un pañuelo de seda.

Ella lo tomó de inmediato limpiando su cara. —No quiero que pienses que estoy causando esto a propósito. Entiendo lo que dices y puedo aceptarlo, no tengo deseos de aferrarme a ti y menos si tú no lo deseas.

Draco se sintió aliviado, aunque no podía dejar la culpabilidad de lado y menos si ella seguía llorando frente a él.

—Discúlpame un momento —Se levantó apresurada golpeando la mesa—. Lo siento.

Él se incorporó también, logrando alcanzar su mano. —Espera…

—Estoy bien, no tienes que seguirme.

Astoria se refugió en el baño, soltando su llanto. Deseaba que sus palabras fueran verdad, pero no era tan fuerte aunque quisiera hacérselo creer. Sin embargo iba a encontrar la fuerza para salir y volver a darle la cara, no deseaba que él tuviera remordimientos por ser sincero con ella, eso lo agradecía y que mejor que fuese antes de que hubiesen ido más lejos.

Draco observó su reloj, había pasado ya diez minutos.

_«¿Debo ir a buscarla?»._

Astoria se había portado comprensiva, mucho más de lo que él había esperado, pero ya había aprendido que no podía confiar en las mujeres, cuando más pensaba que estaban actuando sensatas, lo sorprendían dando un giro completamente distinto.

Dejó de tamborear sus dedos en la mesa y se incorporó dispuesto a ir a por ella, pero Astoria apareció más recompuesta.

—Estoy lista para irme.

—¿Estás…?

—¿Segura? ¿Bien? Sí, no creo que tengamos que decir mucho más de esto.

Él asintió respetando su decisión. La acompañó hasta el Callejón Diagon, donde decidieron separarse.

—No te preocupes por mi, estaré bien.

—Astoria… lo lamento.

Ella se sorprendió, no había esperado una disculpa que no había pedido y que no la hacia sentir nada mejor. —Espero que sean felices, tú y Pansy. No la dejes ir Draco, no cualquier chica rechaza un matrimonio tan favorecedor.

Draco no había estado esperando esas palabras, la sorpresa apenas bañó su semblante contrario de lo que pasaba en su interior. La menor de los Grengrass, no era cualquier chica, en otras circunstancias estaría más que satisfecho con ella. Le brindó su clásica sonrisa de lado, no había necesidad de decir más.

Astoria comenzó a avanzar entre la gente. Sabía que había hecho lo correcto, pero su corazón no lo sentía así, sin duda le reclamaba haber dejado ir a ese hombre.

Se detuvo un momento y giró su rostro para verlo alejarse. No tenía intensión de detenerlo, ni nada y era así hasta que notó una situación extraña. Sus ojos se movieron entre las personas, no podía ser una coincidencia…

Comenzó a correr hacía él para advertirle. —¡Draco! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero nada pudo hacer, cuando ella misma se encontró defendiéndose de un sujeto, al cual ni siquiera lograba verle el rostro.

Malfoy ya se encontraba pensando en su siguiente paso, no podía desperdiciar tiempo. Dudaba que Ford ya hubiese encontrado a Pansy, pero no deseaba correr el riesgo de que llegara a ella antes que él.

Una sensación de agujas en su cuello lo hizo dejar atrás sus cavilaciones para ponerse alerta, buscó su varita, mientras sus ojos buscaban alrededor la amenaza.

—_¡Flipendo!_

—_¡Protego! ¡Depulso!_

El caos se desato en el Callejón, las personas entre gritos comenzaron a correr y a desaparecer.

—¡¿Quién demonios eres?!

—¡Ahora pagaras tu traición, maldito! _¡Diffindo! _—El rayo rojo le rozó el hombro, logrando hacerle una gran herida.

Draco con una mueca de dolor, se defendió convocando un ataque de flechas, seguido por un hechizo para derribarlo y parecía estar manejando el duelo hasta que otro mago de vestimenta negra con la cara cubierta por la capucha de la túnica se unió al otro, atacándolo de ambos lados.

El miedo se colocó hasta sus huesos, al comprender que podría morir, pero no iba a hacerlo como un cobarde, iba a luchar como no lo hizo durante la batalla de Hogwarts.

—_¡Flipendo! *¡Destruere! _—El maleficio logró dar en el cuerpo de uno de ellos derribándolo, junto con un aullido de dolor.

—¡Hijo de Morgana! _¡Crucio!_

Malfoy logró protegerse de la maldición, ocultándose tras una pared de un negocio, pero fue entonces que vio con horror a Astoria.

_«¡¿Qué demonios hace ahí?!»._

—¡Ahora saldrás! _¡Bombarda! _

Draco no logró salir librado del todo, algunos pedazos de muro cayeron sobre él, pero eso le dio la idea de utilizarlos para defenderse, aventándolas contra el mago.

El grito de Astoria al ser derrotada rompió el ambiente del lugar, Malfoy sólo alcanzó a verla estrellarse contra el suelo con un golpe seco que lo dejó helado.

—_¡Ava…!_

—_¡Impedimenta! ¡Desmaius! _—Lanzó Potter al aparecer en la zona.

—_¡Incarcerus!_

La aparición de los aurores impidió que Draco muriera en el lugar. Una vez más había sido salvado por Harry Potter, pero eso fue lo que menos le intereso, como pudo llevó su cuerpo maltratado a dónde yacía Astoria, la tomó en sus brazos buscando reanimarla.

***º*º*º**

*Maleficio que salió de nuestra imaginación, es latín y significa: derribar, demoler, aniquilar.

_**Continuara…**_

¿Reviews? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Algo? ¿Avadas?

En otras cosas, hay dos grupos de esta pareja en Fb por si desean unirse a ellos. (Pansy &amp; Draco-Slytherin Love y Por los que pensamos que Draco y Pansy debieron terminar juntos)

_*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)**_

_**(´¸.·*´¯`*»— —The darkness princess &amp; Lady Muerte.**_


	26. Encuentro

_**Disclaimer:**_ Desde las profundidades de nuestra mente hemos vuelto con otra historia, sobre dos Slytherins que debieron terminar juntos. Los personajes le pertenecen a Jk Rowling.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸ o .¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸.°¤

**THE TIME COMES**

By

_The Darkness Princess &amp; Lady Muerte_

* * *

_Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

_Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

_D.B.M.F_

***º*º*º**

**_Encuentro._**

Pansy se sentía mucho más tranquila que cuando había llegado, se estaba tomando su tiempo para pensar y dejar fluir las cosas. Poco sabía de lo que estaba ocurriendo en Londres y lo creía mejor así.

Les había escrito a sus padres, contándoles apenas unos detalles de su nueva vida, pidiendo que guardaran en secreto su localización. Su padre le había respondido con un vociferador, estaba realmente molesto por como había hecho las cosas.

Sin tener conocimiento aún de las nuevas noticias que habían alborotado al mundo mágico, se encontraba disfrutando del sol, luciendo un traje de baño que dejaba ver su bien formado cuerpo.

—¿Cuándo piensas ir y enfrentar a ese hombre?

—¿Sabías que eres una molestia? —respondió sin molestarse en mirarlo— No necesito de una coincidencia.

Reed esbozó una sonrisa atractiva. —Lo sé y no es una queja, sabes que te encuentro fascinante, pero tenerte así sin poder hacer más, es una tortura para mi…

—Realmente no te intereso, sólo estas _molestándome_.

Él exhaló con dramatismo, se estiró en el casmastro y puso sus manos debajo de su cabeza, mientras los cálidos rayos bañaban su piel morena.

—No es así.

—Espere por Draco por años y él volvió cuando quiso, si de verdad le importara como para dejar todo, vendría por mi.

Un resoplido de risa vino del barman. —Por eso no están juntos, a los dos les hace falta decisión y ser menos orgullosos.

Parkinson puso una mueca, un sutil dolor estremeció su pecho_._

_«Es cierto.»_

—Pero ya que es una nueva vida… quizás también quieras un nuevo hombre.

Esas insinuaciones podían animar a cualquiera, ella no podía negar que él era cautivador y una gran tentación, pero la respuesta la tenía muy clara, no.

***º*º*º**

Jack al fin había encontrado el lugar dónde vivía Pansy, ahora frente a la puerta sentía que el corazón le iba a explotar y no precisamente por emoción, sino de dolor y decepción.

Tocó suavemente, a pesar de que su deseo era aporrear la puerta. Esperó recargado en la pared, el cansancio y la locura que envolvió esos días comenzaba a hacer mella en él.

Reed la había dejado por la tarde, pues debía ir a su trabajo, dejándola sola con sus recuerdos y sus cavilaciones, entre perdidas y decisiones. Al escuchar el timbre, dejó de lado las revistas que había estado viendo de moda. Extrañada, fue a abrir la puerta. No esperaba a nadie.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe por la sorpresa y el impactó de ver a aquel hombre ahí.

—Hola, amor —saludó con amargura Ford, colocándose frente a ella.

Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo en que la encontrara, pero esto había sido demasiado pronto.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo sin esperar que ella se recuperara, entró al lugar sin esperar invitación, porque no estaba para esas delicadezas.

Pansy estaba completamente pasmada, su cuerpo tembló demostrándole cuán real era la situación. Lo siguió con la mirada, notando su estado desalineado, no se parecía nada al hombre pulcro y elegante que había dejado atrás. Eso era su culpa, le había hecho daño.

Cerró la puerta después de unos momentos en los que pudo controlarse, pero no evitar la oleada de culpa que venía con él.

—Quiero la explicación que merezco.

—Jack…

—Sé que el regreso de Malfoy te afectó y puedo comprenderlo hasta cierto punto, pero ¿botar todo por él?

—No es él o tú, era sólo que debía ser sincera.

—¿Sincera? ¿Nuestra relación era una mentira? —cuestionó con el dolor relampagueando en su mirada clara.

—No… pero no podía casarme contigo con todo lo que me estaba pasando, ¿puedes aceptar eso?

Él soltó un gruñido de frustración. —¡Quiero entenderte pero no lo hago! ¡Te defendí cuando dijeron que me habías dejado por él!

—¿Has venido a sostener una pelea conmigo? ¿Es eso? Vete, olvídame… es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

—¿No me amas? —preguntó preso de la desesperación yendo y tomándola de los brazos.

Ella lo miró directo a los ojos, con la cara llena de desazón. —No como tú mereces.

—Me amas —murmuró con el último resquicio de esperanza que albergaba.

—Jack, una parte de mi jamás te va a amar, es algo que no puedo controlar… que no deseaba seguir sintiendo, pero no puedo desaparecerlo. No podía engañarte, nuestra relación fue real, pero tarde o temprano no iba a ser suficiente… ni para ti, ni para mi. La desconfianza nos alejaría, el rencor…

—Podría ser distinto…

Ella negó deslizándose lejos de él. —Tal vez creas saber lo que hubo con Draco, pero no lo sabes. No tuve ni antes ni después una relación con él, ni siquiera cuando partí de Londres. No deberías estar diciéndote esto, sé que te lastimo… pero tal vez entonces comprendas porqué me aleje.

La paz que podría haber sentido al escuchar eso, fue opacada por el hecho de saber que Malfoy siempre había estado antes que él, que sin saberlo, era la sombra que había estado esperando el momento para acabar con su relación.

—¿De qué hablas?

—El regreso de Draco si me afectó, no pude evitarlo aunque lo desee con todas mis fuerzas. Creía que mis sentimientos por él habían terminado, pero no era verdad… y no podía mentirte al respecto. Sí no soy una buena persona, desee ser egoísta y aferrarme a ti aún sabiéndolo, pero cuando lo descubrieras iba a destruirte…

Jack supo en ese momento que todo estaba perdido, al ver esa faceta de Pansy que no había esperado, la que ella le había escondido celosamente. Había creído ingenuamente que podría vivir sabiendo que una parte de ella quería a ese estúpido, pero lo cierto es que no, moría de celos y lo embargaba una furia incontrolable.

—Pansy…

—Soy más cobarde de lo que creí y de lo que tal vez pensaste. Vine aquí creyendo que el pasado no me perseguiría, deseaba creerlo y aferrarme a eso, aunque en el fondo sabía que era una mentira que me decía para escapar de la realidad.

Ford la observó como nunca antes, con un nuevo aire y Merlín debía ser un jodido maldito, porque a pesar de que debía estar odiándola, lo único que quería era estrecharla entre sus brazos y calmar sus demonios a base de su amor.

¡Qué de lógica tenía eso!

No era un mártir, no merecía serlo… no quería serlo.

—Pansy, ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo?

—Arruinarnos la vida —respondió con los ojos rojos, por las lágrimas que se negaba a soltar.

Jack Ford justo en ese instante se dio cuenta que él no era el mas dañado con todo esto, todos habían resultado con heridas. Era un campo de batalla dónde nadie se había salvado, ni siquiera Malfoy.

***º*º*º**

**_Continuará…_**

¿Reviews? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Algo? ¿Avadas?

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»— —****_The darkness princess &amp; Lady Muerte_****.**


	27. El tiempo

_**Disclaimer:**_ Desde las profundidades de nuestra mente hemos vuelto con otra historia, sobre dos Slytherins que debieron terminar juntos. Los personajes le pertenecen a Jk Rowling.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸ o .¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸.°¤

**THE TIME COMES**

By

_The Darkness Princess &amp; Lady Muerte_

* * *

_Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

_Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

_D.B.M.F_

** *º*º*º**

_**El tiempo ha llegado.**_

Draco no podía creer que su destino fuese así, tal parecía que siempre estaría plagado de desgracias. Era media noche, acababa de llegar a la mansión, había pasado el día en St. Mungo en el salón de té, esperando por noticias de Astoria.

Los señores Greengrass lo habían echado de la sala de espera, no lo deseaban cerca de su familia y no era para menos con todo lo que había ocurrido. Era un milagro que aún siguiera respirando después de eso.

Las cosas se le habían salido de control, jamás pensó que Astoria pagaría la aversión que sentían los mortifagos por él y su familia, pero así había sido y no podía con la culpa de ello que lo estaba consumiendo con cada segundo que pasaba y que ella no recuperaba la consciencia.

Su plan de encontrar a Pansy, había quedado estancado, probablemente para ese momento Ford ya la hubiese encontrado, y de ser así… no sabía en que terminaría aquello, pero no podía ignorar lo que ocurría ahí e ir en busca del amor, a pesar de que eso era lo que estaba deseando hacer.

El cansancio era una capa pesada, el recorrido hasta su cuarto le pareció eterno. Al entrar, la oscuridad lo cubrió, dejó caer el abrigo que llevaba y se desató los primeros botones de su camisa. No continuó, debido a que algo estaba fuera de lugar… se quedó quieto, investigando con la varita en mano, pero fue el perfume en el ambiente que delató al intruso.

—Pansy.

Su corazón pareció recobrar vida, le latió con una intensidad imposible de entender.

—No podía dejarte en un momento así —dijo saliendo de entre las sombras. Estaba tan cambiada y a la vez seguía siendo la misma bruja que había dejado ir. Su cabello volvía a ser corto y su piel tenía un tono dorado, su ropa era de otro estilo que no tenía nada que ver con el anterior.

—¿Cómo…?

—Daphne me lo ha contado —divulgó con los brazos cruzados, mirándolo con una gran cantidad de sentimientos. Se debatía entre ir y abrazarlo o mantener la distancia.

Regresar a Londres, había significado una decisión difícil de tomar. No estaba volviendo al pasado que había dejado, estaba yendo con la esperanza de que por fin todo fuese distinto, animada por las palabras de su amiga que le había revelado todo lo que había pasado mientras se encontraba desconectada.

—No debería haber ocurrido.

—Sabes que no es tu culpa.

Draco no contestó, lo último que deseaba era hablar de eso ahora que ella estaba ahí. —Espero que sepas que eres la chica más tonta que he conocido. ¿Qué es lo que estabas pensando para irte así?

—Y tú el más grande idiota.

Una media sonrisa apareció en los rostros de los dos. Malfoy cansado de contenerse, estando tan necesitado de su afecto y de sentirla, acortó la distancia, tomándola entre sus brazos. Pansy no se apartó, no lo haría nunca más… lo había hecho tantas veces y se había deseado engañar diciéndose que lo olvidaría, pero eso sólo había sido un escape sin sentido. Apenas se había enterado de que él se encontraba mal cuando ya se encontraba desesperada por volver.

—No te estoy perdonando.

—No esperaba que lo hicieras —contestó sincero buscando sus labios, esos que había echado tanto de menos. Se zambulló en ellos, besándola con fuerza como si no hubiera mañana.

Pansy le correspondió con la misma avidez, saciando su sed por él, siempre por él. Enredó sus manos en su cuello, curvando su cuerpo, ante el calor de las caricias de Draco en su espalda. Separaron sus bocas después de lo que pareció una eternidad, suspirando a la vez. Ella lo besó un poco más, pero esta vez de forma suave y dulce, transmitiéndole su cariño sin palabras dulces, no habría ese tipo de detalles en ellos o al menos en ese momento.

No hubo preguntas y él no le contó lo que había ocurrido. Pansy lo sostuvo el resto de la noche, aspirando la tristeza que emanaba, no lo vio llorar, pero sintió su ropa humedecerse en la curva de su cuello, dónde él había hundido su rostro.

Draco se aferró a ella como un niño pequeño a su manta, se desahogó entre sus brazos, mientras ella pasaba sus dedos por sus cabellos, en un gesto tan conocido entre ellos. La intimidad del momento fue superior aún a lo que habían compartido en la cama de ella, esto no se trataba de deseo y pasión, era sobre confianza y reivindicación.

No supo cuándo es que se quedó dormido, no hubo pesadillas esas noche, pero al despertar ella no estaba ahí, en su lugar había una nota. Desencantado la leyó, imaginándose ya lo peor.

_Ven por mi. Atrápame._

_«¿Acaso somos unos críos jugando?»._

Pero no lo eran y él sabía que era lo que realmente ella quería probar con esto, le estaba pidiendo que hiciera lo que antes no se había atrevido.

Por fin unirían las piezas que ambos tenían, no más enredos y omisiones. Su tiempo había llegado.

***º*º*º**

_**Continuará…**_

¿Reviews? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Algo? ¿Avadas?

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»— —****_The darkness princess &amp; Lady Muerte_****.**


	28. Destino

**_Disclaimer:_** Desde las profundidades de nuestra mente hemos vuelto con otra historia, sobre dos Slytherins que debieron terminar juntos. Los personajes le pertenecen a Jk Rowling.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸ o .¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸.°¤

**THE TIME COMES**

By

_The Darkness Princess &amp; Lady Muerte_

* * *

_Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

_Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

_D.B.M.F_

***º*º*º**

**_Destino._**

Astoria recobró la conciencia una semana después, desconcertada y con los males que implicaba haber estado tanto tiempo en el limbo. Lo primero que deseó hacer después de que los sanadores la revisaran, fue ver a Draco. Su familia estuvo en contra, como era natural, pero ella no dejó de pedir verlo, hasta que Daphne intervino ablandando la reticencia de su padre.

Malfoy experimentó un gran alivio al instante de enterarse de la noticia y cuando le fue enviado el mensaje de que podía pasar a verla, no dudo en acudir antes de que los Grengrass cambiarán de parecer.

Entró cauteloso en la habitación, sus ojos vagaron hasta la cama, donde ella estaba.

—Esta aquí —anunció Daphne, levantándose de la silla. Pasó al lado de Draco sonriéndole.

Astoria lo miró casi sin parpadear, comprobando que lo que le habían dicho era cierto. —Me alegro de que estés bien.

—Esa frase debería decirla yo —comentó acercándose al borde de la cama.

—Pronto saldré de aquí —dijo animada.

Draco no pudo ocultar la sonrisa que alzó la comisura de sus labios. —Espero que así sea.

—No tengo claro todo lo que ocurrió, pero sé que tú y yo terminamos. Sé por Daph que aún no has ido a buscar a Pansy, porque estabas preocupado por mí y lo agradezco, pero no quiero seguir siendo el pretexto para que no lo hagas…

—Deja que yo me ocupe de eso. —Alzó su mano, tomando un mechón de su cabello acomodándolo detrás de su oreja.

Astoria sonrió débil, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer. —Ve ya.

—Gracias.

Ella curvó su ceja volviendo a colocar su mirada en él. —No me lo agradezcas, no es cómo si yo no quisiera haber seguido adelante con lo nuestro.

Draco cabeceó asintiendo, le dio una pequeña reverencia y salió de la habitación, con una sensación agridulce asentada en su pecho.

***º*º*º**

Pansy había recibido una carta de Daphne dándole las buenas nuevas. Sonrió frente al ventanal, sintiendo un cóctel de emociones. Era cuestión de tiempo saber de Draco, no le preocupaba si él acudiría a ella. Ahora sabía la respuesta, no sentía más inseguridades sobre sus sentimientos.

Respiró profundamente, deseándo en silencio lo mejor para Astoria.

Fue hasta su tocador y retocó sus labios color sangre. Acomodó su cabello y se colocó un poco de perfume. Estaba lista para salir.

Reed como el caballero que era, la estaba esperando afuera de su puerta. Silbó recorriéndola con una mirada depredadora. —¿Sabes que me estás matando al rechazarme así?

—Sólo calla y vámonos.

—Las damas primero.

—Deja ya de querer ver mi trasero.

Una risa escapó de Reed. —No puedo evitarlo, eres sexy al caminar y tu trasero, bueno… no quieres saber lo que haría —dijo hundiendo sus hombros.

—Tonto.

Llegaron al lugar nocturno dónde los esperaban otros conocidos de Reed que Pansy apenas había comenzado a tratar.

Estuvieron bailando y tomando entre una platica relajada. Finalmente Pansy se sentó, cansada de los tacones.

—Debiste haber hecho un encantamiento —mencionó Reed.

—Estoy bien.

—¿Debemos pedir otra ronda? —preguntó Lisa medio achispada.

—¡Claro que sí! —respondió Stacy.

—Tranquila amor, no querrás que te saque de aquí sobre mi espalda —respondió Henry.

—No molestes…

El mesero se acercó aún sin haber sido llamado colocando una botella en la mesa.

—¿Ya habían pedido? —preguntó John, arqueando su ceja sorprendido.

—No.

—Esto es para usted —dijo entregando una nota.

Pansy la tomó extrañada. El grupo intrigado se inclinó hacia ella, buscando captar algo de lo escrito.

_Atrapada._

Una "v" apareció en su ceño_. «¿Qué es esto?»._

Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse cuando una idea comenzó a materializarse en su mente.

—¿Quién mandó la nota?

—El hombre de allá…

Todas las miradas se dirigieron al fondo del lugar. Draco junto con Theodore y Blaise se encontraban en la zona VIP y quién sabe cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí. Una descarga la recorrió al confirmar que era cierto.

Draco había ido por ella.

—Wow… ¿quiénes son esos?

—¿Los conoces?

Reed se echó hacia atrás, una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo bailó en sus labios. —Por fin tuvo el valor de venir por ti.

Pansy no respondió, estaba demasiado ocupada al ver a Draco, emocionada hasta los huesos. Este era el momento que siempre había esperado. Lo vio incorporarse y bajar las escaleras, cada paso que daba, era una confirmación de sus sentimientos.

—Espero que disfruten el resto de la noche —dijo Draco al llegar a la mesa—. El juego termino. ¿Nos vamos? —Extendió con seguridad su mano hacia ella.

—Sí —afirmó, tomando su bolso—. Debo irme primero, los veré después —dijo tratando de ocultar su emoción con una sonrisa moderada. Tomó la mano de él aferrándose.

—Espero que no seas tan idiota para dejarla ir de nuevo.

Malfoy dirigió sus ojos hacia el hombre moreno que lo taladraba con sus ojos. Alzó su ceja con un gesto airado. —Lamento decirte que no tendrás la suerte de verla libre de nuevo.

—Reed…

—Vete ya —murmuró con una sonrisa llena de perdidas.

—Gracias. —Una palabra que no solía decir mucho, pero él la merecía.

Draco rodeó de forma posesiva la cintura de Pansy, acercándola a él, mientras avanzaban a la salida.

—No volveré a dejarte sola, siempre terminas rodeada de…

—Bien, no lo hagas —dijo recargando su cabeza en el hombro de él, sintiendo el aroma de su loción por encima de los mundanos que acompañaban el lugar.

Feliz, estaba realmente feliz.

***º*º*º**

**_Continuará…_**

¿Reviews? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Algo? ¿Avadas?

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»— —****_The darkness princess &amp; Lady Muerte_****.**


	29. Confesiones

_**Disclaimer:**_ Desde las profundidades de nuestra mente hemos vuelto con otra historia, sobre dos Slytherins que debieron terminar juntos. Los personajes le pertenecen a Jk Rowling.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸ o .¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸.°¤

**THE TIME COMES**

By

_The Darkness Princess &amp; Lady Muerte_

* * *

_Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

_Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

_D.B.M.F_

***º*º*º**

**_Confesiones._**

Draco recorrió la casa de Pansy con sus ojos plateados, repasando cada rincón. Nunca había dudado de su buen gusto, pues bastaba con decir que le gustaba él. —Así que, es aquí dónde te escondías.

—No es una guarida, es un lugar neutral, lejos de todo.

—No más —dijo acercándose a ella. La rodeó con sus brazos, pegándola a su cuerpo. Casi al instante fue por sus labios color sangre, los mordisqueó logrando que ella jadeará antes de besarlos suavemente.

Pansy subió sus manos por los brazos hasta llegar a los mechones de su nuca. Abrió su boca para él, dejando que profundizará su beso, recorriendo su interior con su lengua.

Se sentía tan bien dejarse ir, sin preocupaciones, sabiendo que estaban juntos, que no había nadie más.

—Aún me debes algo, no te parece... —murmuró casi sin aliento.

Malfoy sabía a qué se refería. Repartió pequeños besos por la línea de su cara, bajando hacia la curva de su cuello, obligándola a echar a un lado su cabeza.

La sensación era maravillosa, el calor se avivó en su cuerpo y aunque perderse en sus caricias era sumamente tentador. Pansy tenía aún algo más en mente.

—Te deseo tanto —gruñó Draco sobre su piel, bajando sus manos hacia su trasero.

—No me tendrás a menos que terminemos de arreglar los detalles —señaló empujándolo.

Él la miró enfurruñado. —No voy a ir a ningún lado, podemos verlo después.

Parkinson enarcó su ceja, mientras se limpiaba el labial corrido. —Draco.

Al ver que no cedería, aceptó. El orden en que hicieran las cosas, no iba a cambiar el resultado, pero ella era tan testaruda que era mejor complacerla.

—Bien —dijo aún sentido, pues era doloroso desearla así y tener una semierección que tenía que relegar para después—. ¿Tienes un pensadero?

—¿Por qué?

—¿Lo tienes? —presionó.

—Uno pequeño, está en mi habitación.

Él asintió, la tomó de la mano, investigando el camino. Abrió la puerta que dejó ver una amplía cama que era donde más tarde ellos dos estarían, de eso se encargaría. Pansy notó la forma en qué estaba mirando el lugar, aún cuando se sonrojó fue capaz de sonreírle de forma pícara.

—No aún —dijo divertida.

Draco estrechó sus ojos y gruñó. —¿Dónde está?

—Ahí —señaló la puerta del closet.

Fue por él y lo llevó hasta la mesa de noche.

—¿Qué es lo que harás?

—¿Recuerdas cuándo te dije en mi casa que no tenías idea de lo que hablabas? ¿Cuándo estuve en la tuya que te dije que hablaríamos cuando estuvieras calmada?

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso ahora?

—Todo, sí tan sólo me hubieras dejado hacerlo, no tendrías que haber huido.

Pansy tenía una adorable expresión de confusión en su rostro. No podía estar molesto con ella, no cuándo él también debía haberse sincerado hace mucho tiempo. Metió la mano en su abrigo, sacando una pequeña caja, que agrando con ayuda de su varita.

—Esto es tuyo.

Desconcertada la tomó abriéndola. Eran sus cartas, aquellas que habían desaparecido y que eran para él.

—Comprendí que las habías robado cuando no las encontré —reveló pasando sus dedos por ellas—. ¿Es por lo que cambiaste de opinión sobre nosotros? ¿Sobre mí?

—Comprendí porque me rechazabas.

Pansy asintió, apretando su boca con melancolía, ya no había dolor. —Son tuyas, es correcto que las tengas, haz lo que quieras con ellas.

Malfoy le quitó la caja dejándola sobre la cama. —Quiero que conozcas el otro lado de la moneda, tú sólo sabes una parte de esta historia. —Se llevó su varita a su sien, de dónde salió un hilo plateado que depositó en la vasija decorada con runas.

Y Pansy aún sin saber lo que encontraría, se sumergió con él en los recuerdos. Entonces la venda cayó de sus ojos. Draco le mostró todas esas veces que había estado ahí, viéndola, siguiéndola… él siempre había estado ahí. La vez en la playa, en Italia, en su fiesta, en su tienda, cenando con sus amigos, en navidad, en su cumpleaños…

Para cuando terminaron, ella estaba completamente conmovida, consternada, alegre. Ni siquiera sabía cómo… sólo que las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Se llevó la mano a la boca acallando un sollozo.

_«Siempre estuvo ahí.»_

Draco tenía una profunda "v" en su ceño. No se suponía que se pusiera así, odiaba eso. —Pansy —dijo tomándola de los hombros girándola hacia él.

—Eres un idiota… debiste habérmelo dicho. Debiste hablarme, responder mis cartas… todas esas veces —calló, apartando sus ojos de él.

—Tampoco fue fácil para mi, ¿no lo has entendido?, ¿en verdad lo estás pensando?

—Pasaste de largo, cuando yo… hubiese ido contigo.

Él se pasó la mano por su cabello en un gesto de frustración, exhaló tratando de ordenar sus ideas. —No era el momento, yo no quería.

—¿Cuándo lo comprendiste?

—No quería saberte esposa de nadie más.

Pansy soltó una risita quebrada. —Casi no llegas a tiempo.

—Serás la señora Malfoy, mi esposa —manifestó seguro, con aquella voz sedosa y oscura que prometía todo, el mundo si fuera necesario.

Ella asintió. ¡Claro que lo sería!

Es lo que siempre había querido, ser la esposa de Draco, pero más que nada qué él la quisiera.

Fue hasta él y lo besó llena de emociones contrastantes, el sabor de sus propias lagrimas estuvo entre ellos. Malfoy le respondió con fuerza, esta vez no dejaría que se alejara. Entre besos tórridos la recostó sobre la cama y su cuerpo la cubrió por completo.

La caja de cartas cayó, quedando olvidada sobre le alfombra, ya habían cumplido su cometido…

***º*º*º**

_**Continuará…**_

¿Reviews?

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»— —**_**The darkness princess &amp; Lady Muerte**_**.**


	30. Pasión

_**Disclaimer:**_ Desde las profundidades de nuestra mente hemos vuelto con otra historia, sobre dos Slytherins que debieron terminar juntos. Los personajes le pertenecen a Jk Rowling.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸ o .¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸.°¤

**THE TIME COMES**

By

_The Darkness Princess &amp; Lady Muerte_

* * *

_Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

_Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

_D.B.M.F_

***º*º*º**

**_Pasión. _**

**(N/as: Contiene una escena subida de tono xD)**

Draco despertó en medio de la noche, por un momento no supo dónde se encontraba, pero sólo bastó que girara su rostro para encontrarse con la figura desnuda de Pansy, apenas cubierta por las mantas. Su piel blanca estaba iluminada con la luz que entraba del exterior.

Se quedó quieto observándola, no podía ver su cara, pero aun así tenía una agradable visión. Se ladeó para estar más cómodo, no podía creer que estaba ahí, apenas hacía unas horas seguía en Londres anhelándola.

Le gustaba estar así con ella, era cómodo, como muchas otras cosas que venían de un par de personas que se conocían tan bien. Ni él, ni Pansy eran santos, eran más bien similares, quizás esa era una de las razones por la había mantenido como amiga, porque lo comprendía a niveles que otras mujeres no lo harían.

Había muchas cosas en su vida que seguían siendo complicadas, cómo lo que había ocurrido en el Callejón Diagon, el rechazó de las personas por su pasado, la relación con su padre, los errores que seguían sobre él… pero no ella, al fin estaba en paz con eso.

Tenía el resto de su vida para que ella olvidara el tiempo que él había desperdiciado alejándola. Sabía que solía ser rencorosa y no quería eso entre ellos, por lo que pensaría cómo compensarla para que lo olvidara.

Respiró suavemente y se removió para alcanzarla. Sus labios rozaron su nuca, mientras sus dedos recorrían suavemente su espalda. Ella reaccionó casi enseguida, se movió aferrándose a su sueño.

—Draco…

Él sonrió como un maldito desinteresado de su queja. Siguió besando su piel y ella respondió ondulándose, aferrándose a las sábanas.

—Eres mía —dijo mordiendo el espacio entre sus omoplatos.

Pansy gimió deseando girarse, pero él se lo impidió subiéndose en ella, sosteniéndose con sus brazos.

Recorrió con su boca su columna dejando un camino húmedo, llegó hasta su trasero y clavó sus dientes en esa perfecta piel. Iba a dejar marcas en todo su cuerpo… sin duda una tarea que le llevaría tiempo, pero sería de las mejores que llevaría a cabo.

—Tócame —suplicó removiéndose.

La comisura de su boca se alzó ante su desesperación. —Apenas estoy comenzando…

—¿Me harás rogarte? —inquirió con un tono enfurruñado.

—Hazlo —repuso petulante, ella soltó un improperio que lo hizo reír. Le dio una nalgada de castigo que la hizo respingar. No le dio tiempo de quejarse cuando ya le había dado vuelta.

—Idiota —reprochó sintiendo aún la sensación dolorosa.

—Mejor que te portes bien conmigo —comentó con voz suave, antes de colocarse entre sus piernas, restregándole su erección, ella contuvo la respiración echando la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras su cadera se alzaba buscándole. Le encantaba la vista que tenía de ella, podía verse teniéndola así de ahora en adelante.

—Draco —llamó en medio de un gemido, subiendo las manos a sus hombros donde clavo sus uñas, cuando él no cedió a su petición de bajar hacia ella.

—Será a mi manera… —anunció pasando su lengua por sus labios y entonces sí se inclinó, pero no para ir por su boca, si no para recorrer a besos su abdomen, sus manos se pegaron a su cadera para mantenerla quieta y pegada al colchón.

Las manos de Pansy volaron al cabello de él, jalándolo, mientras trataba de zafarse de su agarre. La respiración de Draco le hacía cosquillas a su paso y cuando su boca alcanzó su zona más sensible, ella olvidó hasta su nombre, pero él siendo tan bueno, se lo recordó mientras introducía sus dedos en ella…

Ella le cumplió, rogándole a cada segundo. Su mirada se clavó en el techo blanco, observando puntos de todos los colores antes de cerrarlos y perderse en el estallido de miles de sensaciones. Draco se bebió su orgasmo con gusto… repartió un par de caricias por sus largas piernas, dándole tiempo a ella para recuperarse.

Minutos después, aún con el rezago de las sensaciones, Pansy se estiró como gato, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. Le sonrió de forma coqueta, invitándolo a acercarse.

—¿Satisfecha?

—No… —repuso y fue por él, tomándolo del cuello. Draco se dejó llevar, mientras sus bocas se encontraban en un beso furioso. Él rodó en la cama, dejándola encima, para poder palpar su cuerpo, al que ya era un adicto.

Ella le rasgó el labio con sus dientes de forma divertida y él la apretó contra su cuerpo. —Móntame.

Enarcó su fina ceja negra y lo miró con alegre placer. —Aún no —dijo dándole un apretón a su erección, logrando que él soltara un sonido gutural.

Oh sí, la venganza es dulce.

Amaba estar con ella, porque más que sexo, era química pura combinada con sus emociones y sentimientos. Era todo lo que no había tenido con nadie, su primera vez juntos había sido buena, pero con las torpezas que se daban cuando no se conocían en ese aspecto, después de eso, ambos parecían haber encontrado el camino correcto…

Lo devoró con besos y largas caricias, llevándolo al límite, hasta que finalmente cumplió su deseo y la verdadera fiesta comenzó. Se movió sobre su dureza, volviéndolo loco, haciéndolo estremecerse y balbucear palabras incoherentes.

Lo redujo a nada, la tensión crecía en su interior y él apretó sus manos sobre la redondeada cadera femenina, mientras se obligaba a seguir mirando el espectáculo, porque eso era… ella se veía hermosa con su piel perlada de sudor, sus pechos sacudiéndose y su expresión de tortuoso placer.

La liberación lo alcanzó minutos después… Pansy cayó rendida parcialmente sobre su cuerpo y Draco se las arregló para poder abrazarla, manteniéndola pegada a él con sus corazones latiendo de la misma forma desbocada.

—Te amo, debimos hacer esto hace mil años —confesó sin ser capaz aún de moverse para verlo a la cara.

Malfoy le acarició su corto cabello, sonriendo de forma floja, pero feliz. —¿Crees que yo no? Y fuiste tú la terca que nos negó esto.

Ella hizo un mohín ante sus respuestas. Draco no era de los que soltaba después del sexo cursilerías, pero siempre podía hacer una excepción.

—Yo también te amo, si no fuera así… estaría a miles de kilómetros lejos de ti.

***º*º*º**

**_Continuará…_**

¿Reviews?

Aquí otra escena de ellos dos en la intimidad, se llevan bastante bien xD. Esperamos les guste.

En otras cosas, hay dos grupos de esta pareja en Fb por si desean unirse a ellos. (Pansy &amp; Draco-Slytherin Love y Por los que pensamos que Draco y Pansy debieron terminar juntos)

Muchas gracias.

**Agradecemos especialmente a:**

_Pauli Jean Malfoy y _ _itzel black._

_**Pau**__: __Hola, gracias por leer y escribir. Si el drama se esta alejando dando paso a un tiempo de felicidad que ya era necesario, pero aún hay cosas por contar. Saludos_

_**Guest1**__: Hola, miles de gracias por comentar. Nos da gusto que te agrade. Esperamos que te guste. Saludos. _

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»— —****_The darkness princess &amp; Lady Muerte_****.**


End file.
